Les Cinq Légendes: La rose givrée
by Tsuki2608
Summary: J'ai cru pendant longtemps que j'étais le seul dans cette situation. Si j'avais su à quel point j'avais eu tort à cette époque... -Jack Frost
1. Prologue

**Bonjour! Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Rise of the Guardians, film que j'ai vu et que j'ai adoré. Ce qui suit n'est que le début, mais je le poste juste pour savoir s'il plait et si je devrais continuer. Comme je suis canadienne, j'ai tendance à écouter les films en anglais, donc le prénom des personnages seront dans cette langue également.**

**Pardonnez-moi, je ne suis pas encore très habitué au mode de publication sur ce site, c'est pourquoi j'ai aussi bien du mal à posté les chapitres de mon autre fanfiction. **

**Bon, je devrais arrêter de parler et je vous donne le prologue. Merci pour votre lecture! **

**Tsuki2608**

* * *

_Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux pour la première fois, je ne voyais que les ténèbres. Et puis, la Lune m'est apparue. Si brillante qu'elle a chassé les noirceurs et mes peurs avec elle. _

_Jack Frost. Mon nom._

_C'est la seule chose que l'homme de la lune ne m'ai jamais dit. N'obtenant jamais de réponse aux questions que je lui posai, pourtant si simple..._

_J'ai cru pendant longtemps que j'étais le seul dans cette situation. Si j'avais su à quel point j'avais eu tort à cette époque..._

* * *

_1712_

Flottant à quelques centimètres du sol verdoyant d'une petite clairière, une jeune fille contemplait la Lune, à peine à moitié pleine.

-Pourquoi moi, murmura t'elle doucement, sa voix semblable au bruissement d'un ruisseau sur les rochers.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres rosées, comme le bourgeon d'une fleur à peine éclose. Elle darda son regard vert feuille sur l'astre qui luisait dans le ciel noir piqueté d'étoiles.

-Pourquoi ne réponds-tu jamais à mes questions? Et puis, laisse tomber...

Elle secoua tristement la tête et s'éleva encore un peu plus haut dans les airs, avant de se détourner de la sphère qui semblait se moquer d'elle. La jeune fille posa doucement le pied sur la branche d'un arbre dénudé. Instantanément, cette dernière se mit à fleurir et se retrouva paré d'une dizaine de petites et délicates fleurs blanches.

Elle se pencha et sourit tendrement, tout en caressant les pétales, encore si fragiles. Le renouveau, après les longs mois d'hiver, n'allait pas tarder et c'était elle, l'esprit du Printemps qui allait l'apporter.

La jeune fille se donna un élan en poussant légèrement sur la branche et s'envola. Elle tournoya sur elle-même, rigolant gaiement lorsqu'un vent tiède et amical vint lui chatouiller la peau. Son regard porta sur un petit étang, encore pris dans l'étau glacial de l'hiver.

L'esprit redescendit des hauteurs et alla directement se poser sur la glace scintillante, tout en apportant la brise chaleureuse avec elle. De longues fissures commencèrent à se former dans l'élément solide, en de gracieuse arabesque que la jeune fille répandit lorsqu'elle se mit soudainement à danser au son des craquements qui résonnaient merveilleusement à ses oreilles.

Lorsque son orteil toucha l'eau encore froide, mais libéré de la gangue de glace, un long frisson l'a parcourue, semblable à un courant électrique. Elle ressentait parfaitement la chose qui était en train de reprendre ses droits dans les profondeurs, cette chose qu'elle apportait partout avec elle, _la vie._

Elle s'accroupit au-dessus de l'eau, sombre miroir reflétant la lune, et replaça distraitement une mèche de ses longs cheveux châtains. Celle-ci retomba presque instantanément devant son visage au teint de porcelaine et l'esprit soupira. La jeune fille fit basculer sa longue chevelure sur son épaule et entreprit de la tresser en une natte qui descendit jusqu'à ses reins.

-Au moins comme ça, chuchota t'elle à ses cheveux, vous n'allez plus m'énerver...

Elle se releva et se mit à marcher lentement sur l'eau, provoquant des petites rides à la surface. Elle s'esclaffa de surprise lorsqu'un petit nénuphar à fleur rose poussa à l'endroit exact où elle s'était tenue un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le rivage, elle se retrouva avec les deux pieds dans une neige froide et humide qui se mit à fondre à son contact. Tout autour de ses pieds, de délicats Perce-neiges, de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables, firent leurs apparitions.

L'esprit du printemps releva les pans ivoire de sa longue robe à corsage, décoré de vignes et de fleur lilas, et marcha d'un pas tranquille dans la neige, la faisant fondre petit à petit.

Malgré l'heure tardive, un petit moineau vint se poser sur son épaule dénudée, un lys tigré dans le bec. Elle attrapa la fleur aux douces corolles orangées et murmura :

-Merci, c'est gentil.

Le petit animal repartit, en pépiant joyeusement, et l'esprit plaça la fleur au dessus de son oreille. Elle toucha le tronc rugueux d'un érable qui se para de minuscules feuilles verdâtres. L'esprit se retourna en direction de la clairière et de l'étang qu'elle venait de libéré de l'hiver. Satisfaite, elle s'éleva dans les airs et regarda une dernière fois la lune qui semblait approuver son travail d'une douce lueur argentée.

Elle sourit, tout en repesant aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées lors de sa naissance :

_«Bienvenue au monde, Alysse, Esprit du printemps.»_

C'était la seule et unique chose qu'il lui avait dit, depuis maintenant presque cinquante ans...

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. J'espère que cela vous à plut comme prologue, et j'espère pouvoir la continuer. Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 1: Le printemps

**Voici donc le premier chapitre de La rose givrée que je poste à 1h du matin. Il faut vraiment que je vous aime, vous mes lectrices (lecteurs?) pour vous donnez la suite à cette heure... **

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont lu et surtout à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié. Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce que sera mon rythme de publication, surtout que je suis en dernière année pour l'obtention de mon diplôme et que je commence l'Université cet automne, donc je dois travailler fort sur mes études. Mais au moins, écrire me permet d'échapper un peu aux devoirs mornes et ennuyants qu'on nous oblige déjà à faire, alors qu'on est à peine rentré... **

**Nawell : Merci beaucoup, ça me réconforte de savoir que certaines personnes apprécient mon style d'écriture. Et puis pour ta question, oui c'est bel et bien l'homme de la lune qui lui dit ça. **

**Deinonychus: Merci! Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas se fier à un prologue... J'avais pensé la même chose lorsque j'avais lu la tienne (allez la lire, en passant, elle est super! Moi faire un coup de pub? Jamais voyons... .) **

**Delph : Merci! C'est la petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête. Mais tout ne vas pas être simple pour eux! (CHUT! On ne spoil pas!)**

**Zaza : Je ne pensais pas que tu me laisserais une review après que je t'ai passé le lien de ma fic à l'école, mais je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu l'es fait. Merci copinette! Tu as même eu droit à des extraits de ce chapitre en avant-première, espèce de veinarde! **

**Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse au chapitre. **

* * *

_2012- Burgess_

Alysse, assise sur les branches d'un arbre en fleur, soupira de mécontentement lorsqu'elle vit la couche de neige qui s'était déposé dans la ville depuis sa dernière visite. Pâques était dans à peine trois jours et elle avait promis à Bunny que le printemps serait bel et bien installé pour ladite fête.

C'était la promesse qu'elle tenait depuis très longtemps, mais s'y appliquait encore plus depuis 1968, lorsque ce maudit esprit de l'hiver avait faillit ruiner les festivités en créant un blizzard pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné, trop occupé qu'elle avait été sur un autre continent où Mère Nature avait bien faillit mettre à l'eau le printemps avec ses cataclysmes.

Et voilà que Jack Frost récidivait avec Burgess. Heureusement que ce n'était que quelques centimètres de neige qu'il avait fait tomber. Comme l'esprit du printemps ne l'avait jamais croisé en personne, elle n'avait jamais pu lui dire de se qu'elle pensait de ses «snow days» en plein mois d'avril. Elle ne les appréciait pas beaucoup, disons...

Elle se rappelait aussi une année, il n'y a pas si longtemps, où il avait neigé pendant presque deux jours en mai, en plein centre du Québec au Canada. Pour se venger, la jeune fille était allé voir l'esprit de l'automne qui avait fait durer la chaleur jusqu'à la mi-décembre.

Soudainement, la jeune fille se mit à rigoler en repensant à la première fois qu'elle avait croisé cette si grande et fameuse légende qu'était Mère Nature. Contrairement à ce que les mortels croyaient, cette dernière ne s'occupait que des cataclysmes naturels. Le reste, elle le laissait aux quatre esprits des saisons.

L'esprit du printemps s'était attendue à croiser une dame à la colère froide, rigide et ordonnée, et elle était plutôt tombée sur une gamine colérique et perfectionniste comme pas deux. Lorsque quelque chose, même un tout petit détail, n'était pas à son goût, elle explosait en l'une de ses colères monstrueuses.

Une véritable catastrophe ambulante quoi...

D'où l'expression humaine, la colère de Dame Nature.

Alysse secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs qui venaient de ressurgir dans sa mémoire. Elle avait payé cher le fait d'avoir espionné la légende et avait bien faillit faire trempette dans l'océan indien...

La jeune fille se releva et s'éleva lentement dans les airs. Elle allait commencer par reverdir le parc de la ville, l'endroit qui allait accueillir la chasse aux Œufs de Pâques.

Par contre, elle allait éviter un endroit, tout près du lac. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement cette clairière et y faire pousser quelque chose y était particulièrement difficile. L'esprit avait bien souvent tenté de faire grandir une plante grimpante qu'elle aimait particulièrement, sur le vieux lit en bois, objet plutôt incongru au cœur de la forêt, mais sans réel succès.

Alysse était parfaitement au courant de ce qui vivait là et au final, elle avait peu à peu délaissé ce lieu qui lui donnait des frissons...

Flottant à quelques centimètres de la cime des arbres qui se recouvraient de bourgeons lorsqu'elle les effleurait doucement du bout de ses orteils, l'esprit tourna la tête en direction des rires joyeux qui semblait provenir d'un peu plus loin et sourit de tendresse. L'innocence de la jeunesse qu'elle entendait dans leurs voix, avait toujours le don de la rendre heureuse et sereine.

Momentanément perdue dans sa rêverie, la châtaine ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle fonçait directement dans un sapin un peu plus haut que les autres. Elle se dépêtra des branches épineuses qui arboraient maintenant de douce petite touffe à leurs extrémités, tout en maugréant rageusement contre les conifères qui semblaient toujours se mettre dans son chemin.

Eux aussi avaient le droit au renouveau du printemps, mais ils étaient «collants», dans tout les sens du terme. Et puis, des épines dans les pieds, ce n'était pas très agréable…

Elle essuya longuement ses mains poisseuses de sève odorante sur son pantalon. Comme ce dernier étant déjà tâché de vert et de brun par endroit dû à l'herbe humide et à la terre, un peu plus de saleté ou un peu moins, on n'y verrait pas grande différence...

Alysse avait abandonné sa longue robe, il y avait presque soixante-seize ans, maintenant. Trop encombrante. Maintenant, elle ne portait plus qu'une paire de capri en denim bleuté, une invention des humains qu'elle trouvait particulièrement confortable.

Elle avait troqué son rigide corsage contre une veste molletonnée sans manches d'une couleur crème, douce et réconfortante lorsque le froid revenait à la charge sans prévenir, comme c'était souvent le cas durant les premières semaines du printemps. La fermeture éclair n'étant pratiquement jamais fermé, on pouvait toujours apercevoir le t-shirt d'un joli vert feuille qu'elle portait.

L'esprit du printemps abaissa sa capuche, laissant le vent tiède d'avril jouer dans les longues mèches indisciplinées de ses cheveux, et faisant craquer le lierre grimpant au feuillage émeraude qui avait élu domicile sur cette dernière et ses épaules. Elle ne se rappelait plus depuis quand ce dernier poussait sur sa veste, ni même comment il faisait, probablement que d'être auprès d'un être de la nature aidait, et elle devait avouer qu'elle trouvait ça plutôt joli...

Alysse sauta de l'arbre où elle se tenait et atterrit souplement au sol, sa chute amortit par la brise. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, directement pieds nus dans la neige, elle s'écria, en sautillant sur place, quelque peu surprise :

-Ah, c'est froid!

Elle se mit à rire, réalisant à quel point ce qu'elle venait de dire était idiot. Lorsque la faible couche de flocons eut fondue, elle enfouie légèrement ses orteils dans la terre fraiche et humide qui devenait tranquillement tiède à son contact. L'esprit s'accroupit, en pris une poignée entre ses doigts et ferma les doigts.

Les yeux clos, elle souffla délicatement sur la terre à l'intérieur de sa main par un petit orifice. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit le poing, une toute petite tige verte se mit à sortir de terre. L'esprit planta la pousse dans la terre à ses pieds et cette dernière se mit à grandir à une vitesse théoriquement impossible.

Alysse demeura perplexe devant la fleur qui venait de prendre forme, du muguet. Elle avait demandé une réponse à quelques une de ses questions et tout ce que le langage des fleurs lui disait c'était : retour du bonheur. Ce n'était pas du tout la réponse qu'elle escomptait obtenir. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier? Parce que présentement, elle était parfaitement heureuse. Elle répandait la vie un peu partout dans l'hémisphère Nord et il ne semblait y avoir aucune autre gelée à l'horizon. Et puis Pâques était dans quelques jours et...

Ça n'avait strictement aucun sens!

Elle soupira, ce que les fleurs pouvaient être mystérieuses lorsqu'elles le voulaient. C'était affreusement chiant lorsqu'elles répondaient par code. Heureusement que chaque signification florale lui venaient d'instinct, sinon, tenter de tout déchiffrer ou apprendre par cœur aurait été une horreur!

S'élevant un peu dans les airs, la jeune fille allait se poser sur le lac, lorsqu'elle remarqua les enfants qui y jouaient. Il n'aurait pas été très sage de commencer la fonte des glaces pendant qu'ils s'y trouvaient encore. Une journée de plus n'allait pas véritablement causer problèmes à la vie marine, elle pouvait bien attendre un peu avant de le faire dégeler...

Alysse se donna un grand élan et le vent l'emporta très haut dans le ciel, assez pour qu'elle puisse voir une bonne partie de la ville.

Une bise glaciale, presque sibérienne, la fit se retourner dans la direction d'où elle était venue. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit une tignasse blanche parmi le groupe d'enfant et qui n'appartenait pas l'un de ceux qui s'y trouvaient un peu plus tôt. Curieuse comme elle l'était, elle allait se diriger dans cette direction lorsque le vent lui apporta le murmure des arbres avoisinants qui quémandaient son attention et sa magie.

Oubliant rapidement ce qui l'avait intrigué, elle se laissa porter par le souffle familier, effleurant par-ci, par-là des branches qui reprirent vie ou faisant des grands bonds au sol qui fit fondre la neige là où elle touchait le sol.

Après une bonne heure à s'amuser dans le vent, dans la neige détrempée et dans la terre humide, elle remonta dans les airs, en effectuant plusieurs figures aériennes.

Elle poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'elle traversa la couche nuageuse. Tout en riant, elle repensa à combien elle était stricte avec elle-même durant les premières années de sa vie. Elle considérait son devoir avec tant de sérieux qu'elle avait oublié l'essence même de sa saison, celle d'apporter l'espoir, le renouveau et une certaine forme de joie.

C'était Bunny, lors de leur première rencontre qui lui avait fait remarquer. C'était ce dernier qui était venue la voir en premier pour lui demander si elle voulait s'associer avec lui pour que le dimanche de pâques soit toujours une belle journée de printemps. Qui était venu la voir... Ce n'était qu'un synonyme pour dire qu'il l'avait volontairement fait tomber dans l'un de ses terriers qui menait directement à son domaine.

Il l'avait bien eu sur ce coup là. Impossible pour l'esprit de repartir d'où elle était venue, la légende australienne étant le seul à contrôler les points d'entré et de sorties des tunnels. Elle avait été forcé d'écouté, prise en étau entre des œufs de pierre géants et une horde de papillons multicolores. Elle avait accepté, après avoir entendue les «arguments» du lapin géant. Elle l'avait trouvé marrant et gentil, et c'était principalement cela qui l'avait convaincu.

Alysse pensa soudainement aller rendre visite à son ami qui avec l'approche de sa fête, devait être débordé. Elle était certaine que faire pousser quelques fleurs à peintures en plus serait d'une grande aide.

Elle fila donc, vers les sphères atmosphériques plus élevés, endroit qui lui permettrait de se déplacer plus rapidement en direction de l'Australie, ne pouvant pas passer par les terriers. De plus, ces derniers semblaient prendre vie lorsqu'elle y entrait et ils ne voulaient plus la laisser repartir.

Une fois, elle s'était retrouvée complètement entravé par les tiges de diverses plantes. Une espèce retenait ses chevilles, alors qu'une autre s'occupait de ses poignets. Les plantes n'avaient pas eux d'intentions belliqueuses, loin de là, elles aimaient juste la présence de l'esprit du printemps qui les rendait plus fortes. C'était Bunny qui l'avait libéré, tout en se marrant de sa mine déconfite. Encore aujourd'hui, il ne cessait de ramener l'histoire sur le tapis, pour l'embêter plus que d'autre chose.

La jeune esprit frissonna, avant de s'adapter rapidement à la basse température. Elle supportait bien mieux le froid que l'esprit de l'été et elle s'amusait bien souvent aux dépends de ce dernier. Le mettre en colère pour qu'il lui donne la chasse jusqu'à des atmosphères qu'il avait peine à supporter, c'était son unique plaisir mesquin.

Elle espérait juste ne pas le croiser tout près de l'Australie, puisque c'était «l'été» dans cette région...

Alysse survola le Japon, essuyant doucement les coins de ses yeux, là où des larmes s'étaient mises à perler. Fin Mars, début Avril. La floraison des cerisiers, tâche qui lui tenait beaucoup à cœur et pourtant, cette année, elle devrait s'en abstenir dans une certaine région de l'archipel.

Le tsunami qu'avait causé Mère Nature et les conséquences radioactives qui s'en étaient suivis avait gâché la plupart de ses arbres fétiches, ainsi que les semences qu'elle s'était évertuer à faire pousser...

Elle se laissa porter au loin par le «Norther» Australien. La jeune fille fit une brusque chute sur quelques mètres, avant de se stabiliser à nouveau. Le vent qui l'a faisait voler était joueur. Un peu trop à son goût.

L'esprit du printemps se mit à descendre progressivement, lorsqu'elle aperçu la terre australienne. Elle fit quelques cabrioles au rythme du souffle qui l'entrainant peu à peu vers sa destination.

Elle fit les derniers mètres en complète chute libre tout en poussant un cri de joie, sentant son cœur se soulever d'exaltation, elle qui adorait le vertige que procurait la sensation de tomber, avant de brusquement ralentir sa descente pour entrer à l'intérieur d'un trou, camouflé derrière un arbre.

Elle ressortit de l'autre côté, à l'intérieur du domaine du Lapin de Pâques, échappant de justesse à une liane qui avait tenté de l'attraper par la taille. Elle partit d'une franche rigolade, les joues roses de bonheur, prête à recommencer n'importe quand.

Alysse laissa pendant quelques secondes son regard vagabonder sur l'environnement magnifique qui l'entourait. De grands arbres majestueux qui semblaient devenir encore plus verts, si c'était possible, sous son regard. La lumière, où dansait de minuscule grain de poussière, filtrait paresseusement entre les feuilles, auréolant l'endroit d'un éclat de mystère chaleureux.

De délicates pétales de fleurs, provenant des bourgeons se mirent à voltiger sous le vent qu'elle apportait avec elle et l'une d'entre elle caressa doucement le bout de son nez, comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle s'émerveilla encore devant les fleurs bioluminescentes de l'endroit, n'ayant jamais été capables de les reproduire dans le monde extérieur. Ces faibles lueurs de couleur rose, mauve, bleu ou orangé qu'émettaient les plantes étaient simplement «magiques».

Les oiseaux reprirent de plus bel leurs chants, content de la voir arriver. Les battements rapides de son cœur, dû à l'adrénaline, se calmèrent petit à petit, au doux bruissement de la rivière colorée qui s'écoulait lentement sur les rochers recouverts de mousse.

Ce fut le bruit strident de pierre frottant contre de la pierre qui sortit l'esprit de sa contemplation. Elle grimaça. Ce son était bien moins agréable que ceux qui résonnaient dans la forêt du Lapin géant quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle soupira avant de rire et s'exclama en levant les mains, en signe de paix, devant l'allure méchante qu'avaient prise les Œufs de Pierre, gardiens de l'endroit :

-Oh là! Les gars, ce n'est que moi, voyons. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat...

Au son de sa voix, les visages se mirent à tourner pour ensuite afficher une expression plus amicale. Au moins, ils savaient que cet esprit était toujours la bienvenue au domaine. Elle rit de plus belle et continua :

-Bah, oui quoi... Vous êtes des œufs... Des œufs au plat. Vous ne comprenez pas l'allusion?

Alysse arqua un sourcil et murmura, en repoussant les mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux d'une main :

-Pourquoi je parle à des œufs en pierre moi?

Elle se frotta les mains ensemble et dit à l'un des golems :

-Bunny est là?

Une voix au fort accent australien, s'éleva, juste derrière elle :

-Et tu penses qu'ils vont te répondre, gamine?

La jeune fille se retourna vivement et s'écria, surprise :

-Bunny! Depuis quand tu es là?

Le lapin géant posa une patte sur sa hanche et répondit, sur un ton désinvolte, un sourire en coin :

-Assez pour croire que tu veules faire cuire mes cocos...

Alysse recula d'un pas.

-Tu sais bien que je les aime tes cocos...euh, gardiens, dit-elle en souriant. Mais hum, comment as-tu su que j'étais là?

Bunny fit rouler ses épaules aux larges tatouages tribaux, tout en haussant un sourcil :

-Tu veux la réponse stupide à ta question stupide? demanda-t-il. Y'a que toi pour hurler de joie en volant de la sorte... Je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour aimer ça...

Il marmonna ses derniers mots dans ses moustaches. L'esprit s'éleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs, plus légère qu'une plume et dit :

-Tu as dit quoi, Lapinou?

Relevant le museau, il répliqua, courroucé :

-Comment tu m'as appelé? Répètes un peu pour voir!

En riant, la châtaine s'éleva encore un peu plus, pour se mettre hors de la portée de son ami.

-Moi, j'ai rien dit voyons... Et si on allait voir tes fleurs à peinture? Je les entends se plaindre depuis que je suis arrivée...

Elle continua son chemin en direction de l'imposante arche de pierre qui surplombait l'entré du domaine et rigola en entendant la légende se plaindre de son impertinence, même s'il n'était pas très crédible avec son sourire en coin, discernable à des lieux à la ronde.

De jolis papillons lumineux la suivirent et s'amusèrent à tourner autour de sa tête pendant qu'elle effectuait quelques figures aériennes, au grand tourment de son ami.

-Elle me donne la nausée juste à l'a regardé virevolter comme ça, marmonna-t-il.

La jeune esprit du printemps redescendit au sol lorsqu'elle fut arrivé devant les grandes rangées de fleurs violettes qui arrosaient les œufs en chocolat de peinture. De l'herbe poussa autour de ses orteils, salis par la terre fraiche.

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, Bunny lui demanda s'il avait un problème avec ses fleurs puisqu'elles avaient arrêtées de faire de la peinture la veille, ce qui allait le mettre affreusement en retard. Elle lui répondit qu'un simple petit remontant magique et le désherbage de celles qui étaient fanées, allait faire l'affaire.

Il marmonna un truc à propos de Pâques dans trois jours et d'œufs à peindre. Posant son regard vert sur lui, Alysse lui proposa de s'occuper de ses plantes, pendant qu'il allait colorer quelques chocolats destinés aux enfants.

Elle passa plus d'une heure à s'occuper des différentes plantes que composaient ce jardin géant et magnifique. Ici, elle pouvait laisser librement allé à son imagination, débordante en matière de végétaux, créant des choses qui n'auraient jamais dû pousser normalement. Cet endroit respirant le printemps et le renouveau qu'apportait cette saison.

L'espoir.

C'était ce que lui avait dit Bunny. C'est ce qu'il protège chez les enfants. L'espoir d'une nouvelle vie, d'un tout nouveau départ.

Alysse soupira de bien-être. Elle sentait le bout de ses doigts la démanger, tant la magie printanière était forte dans le domaine du Lapin de Pâques. Pour elle, c'était un endroit de ressourcement. Elle était toujours joyeuse, pleine d'entrain et mettait encore plus de cœur à sa tâche, lorsqu'elle repartait.

Satisfaite de son travail, elle alla rejoindre son ami, assis plus loin sur une pierre couverte de mousse, complètement concentré à son œuvre.

-Je peux t'aider? demanda-t-elle doucement, en se posant légèrement à ses côtés.

Pour seule réponse, il lui tendit un pinceau et l'un de ses précieux œufs en chocolat. Elle rigola et se mit à l'ouvrage.

Après avoir décoré environ trois œufs, elle n'était pas aussi rapide et doué que l'expert en la matière, la jeune fille sentit quelque chose de doux lui chatouiller la joue.

- Il n'est pas à moi, celui-là, répondit Bunny en désignant le papillon qui tentait d'attirer l'attention de l'immortelle.

-Non, répondit la concernée. Il est à moi.

Le petit insecte, d'un bleu irisé se posa sur le nez de sa maitresse et frotta ses petites antennes plumeuses sur son front.

Elle s'exclama, en se levant d'un bond:

-Il a fait quoi?!

Bunny rattrapa de justesse l'œuf à moitié peint qui allait tomber des genoux de la jeune fille et soupira de soulagement. Il le posa au sol et ce dernier se sauva en courant le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait sur ses minuscules petites jambes. Le lapin géant leva la patte et pointa son pinceau en direction de la brunette :

-Oh là, Lys', dit-il avec son fort accent australien. Calme-toi... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Serrant les poings et les dents, le visage d'Alysse venait de prendre une étrange teinte cramoisie. Elle déblatéra à une vitesse folle :

-C'est cet idiot d'esprit de l'été! Il est passé au Canada pendant mon absence et l'Est du pays à eu des records de chaleur. Des températures complètement au-dessus des normales de saison. C'est MA saison, il n'était pas supposé passé par là avec le mois de Juin!

Haussant ses épaules tatouées, Bunny répondit :

-Bah, c'est bien qu'il fasse beau et chaud, non?

La voix de l'immortelle du printemps monta d'un cran :

-Quoi!? Mais pas du tout! Ça causé des inondations monstres partout au travers de la province, à cause de la fonte trop rapide de la neige! Tout ce que j'ai planté et fait pousser risque de pourrir! Et là, s'il fait à nouveau froid, ça va geler et, c'est sur que mes bourgeons vont mourir et...

S'étant relever, la légende de Pâques avait posé une patte à la douce fourrure sur la bouche de la jeune fille. Il soupira d'aise lorsque le flot de paroles s'arrêta :

-Bon, c'est certain qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir interférer pendant ta saison, je te l'accorde... Mais au lieu de râler, pourquoi tu ne vas pas arranger ça, Lys'?

Elle marmonna un truc et il lui répondit :

- Quoi, je n'ai pas compris?

Elle lui fit les gros yeux, tout en levant un sourcil et repoussa l'imposante patte qui recouvrait sa bouche. Elle leva les yeux au ciel sous le rire de son ami. Il avait fait exprès, bien entendu...

-J'aurais aimé t'aider un peu plus avec l'approche de Pâques...

Il agita sa patte devant son visage et lui sourit :

-Nan, t'en fais pas pour ça, tu as des rivières à mater... Et puis, tu m'as promis que le dimanche de Pâques serait toujours une belle journée, alors file travailler!

Il l'a poussa un peu dans le dos et elle s'éleva de quelques mètres en riant, tout en lui disant qu'elle ferait son possible. Le petit papillon qui s'était envolé pendant son éclat de colère revint se poser sur le nez de l'esprit et celle-ci ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle se retourna en direction de son ami qui était retourné à sa tâche de peinture, et lui dit :

-Bunny...

Ses oreilles se releva toute seule, montrant qu'il était toute ouïe :

-Hum...?

-Les aurores... Elles brillent dans le ciel...

Il se releva d'un bond, un œuf et un pinceau toujours à la main, en direction de l'entré de son terrier. Il cria à Alysse avant de disparaitre dans ce dernier :

-Je te raconterais plus tard! Files arrêter l'inondation! On se revoit dimanche!

Elle haussa les épaules. Les trucs de Gardiens, ça ne l'a concernait pas vraiment.

Ressortant du terrier, en évitant une nouvelle fois les plantes qui ne désiraient pas la laisser partir, l'esprit du printemps chevauchant les vents nordiques les plus rapides pour atteindre l'Amérique du Nord.

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'à quelques milliers de kilomètres de là où elle allait œuvrer une bonne partie de la fin de semaine, dans la même petite ville qu'elle avait visité le matin même le sort des Gardiens et de son ami, le lapin de pâques, allait se jouer dans un futur proche...

* * *

**J****e suis méchante, pas vrai? Mais vous avez droit à un très long chapitre! J'en suis tout de même fière. Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais écrit de suite aussi rapidement, alors vous les chanceuses!**

**On voit un peu plus ce qui aurait pu arriver à Bunny avant qu'il n'arrive au pôle. J'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre le fait qu'il ait un œuf et son pinceau en main, alors je supposais qu'il était partit très rapidement. Ce chapitre était surtout centré sur Alysse (qui est une sorte de fleur pour les curieuses), mais Jack (malgré sa très brève apparition dans celui-ci) va surtout faire son apparition dans le prochain. J'ai déjà ma petite idée en tête.**

**Je pense passer sous silence ce qui est arrivé durant ses trois jours, sauf pour quelques exceptions.**

**J'espère que tu as vu mon petit clin d'œil, Zaza? Foutu saison bizarre qu'on avait eu l'année dernière...**

**Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster le prochain aussi rapidement, ça va dépendre de mes devoirs...**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, je suis tellement émue par votre participation et vos encouragements. Merci encore!**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 2: Espoir anéantis

**Et voilà le chapitre deux qui se nomment Espoir anéantis. Vous comprendrez un peu plus loin le pourquoi de ce titre. Je tiens à dire que j'ai écrit se dernier dans un temps record qui m'étonne moi-même. Il faut croire que j'étais sincèrement inspirée! *rire* L'histoire commence à prendre de plus en plus de sens dans ma tête et j'espère que vous continuerez à l'apprécier. Je sais.. j'avais promis l'apparition de Jack dans celui-ci, mais comme il commençait à s'étirer (j'étais rendue à presque 14 pages words...) et que je n'arrivais toujours pas à faire entrer Jack et bien, j'ai décidé qu'il allait apparaitre au début du prochain. Mais, pour compenser, on voit pratiquement tout les autres gardiens, très brièvement, mais on les voit! **

**Je risque d'être un peu plus longue pour poster le prochain chapitre... En effet, je passe la semaine complète à préparer la fin de semaine du 8 février au 10 février... Pourquoi? Parce que je vais être dans la forêt durant tout ce temps, dans un cours d'éducation physique en plein air (on va dormir dans des tentes...Dans la neige...) Mais bon, je vais tenter de m'amuser... et le paysage va sans doute me donner des idées pour Jack Frost! *^* **

**Vos reviews maintenant! Sachez qu'elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir et que c'est sans doute grâce à elle que j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre aussi rapidement!**

**DGM-medieval:** _Merci beaucoup! Je dois dire que j'aime bien Alysse aussi... Je sais, c'est mon personnage, mais parfois on crée des personnages qu'on finit par détester, je connais une amie à qui cela arrive. Tu sais, le genre de personnage un peu chiant qui semble toujours apparaitre de nul part lorsque tu écris, pour ensuite venir tout gâcher? *rire*. Par contre, les aurores qui apparaissent son celles qui démarre le film. Donc Alysse ne va effectivement pas intervenir ici, mais un peu plus tard (dans des événements ultérieur au film) sans doute qu'elle va jouer un rôle bien plus important... C'est le but de cette histoire, je crois! XD_

**Deinonychus:**_ J'ai encore faillit merder en écrivant ton pseudo . Je m'en suis rendu compte juste avant de poster... Une chance pour moi!Merci beaucoup, ce que tu dis me touches énormément! Et bien oui, c'est arrivé avant le film... Je me posai des questions bizarres la, hum... Cinquième fois que je l'écoutais, je crois. Je me demandai pourquoi Bunny se promenait avec un pinceau, alors que plus tard, on voyait ses fleurs qui les peinturaient probablement plus rapidement que lui... Je me suis trouvée ma propre explication! XD Moi aussi, j'aime bien la relation entre Bunny et elle, un peu comme un grand frère avec sa petite soeur (c'est ce que j'essai de faire en tout cas .). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! (Je n'ai pas encore reviewer la tienne, puisque je l'ai lu sur mon mobile dix minutes avant le début de mon cours, mais je dois dire que c'était excellent!)_

**Delph:** _Je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce! *tire la langue* XD. En fait, ils ne se rencontreront pas avant le prochain chapitre . (ce qui n'était pas prévu, mais bon, c'est arrivé comme ça!), mais j'ai une idée... En fait, c'est cette idée qui est pratiquement à la base de l'histoire ^^. Elle n'aime pas trop le froid, mais il faut dire qu'elle est peut-être l'une des saisons (en dehors de Jack) à mieux le supporter. Le Lapinou m'a bien fait marrer aussi! Attends qu'ils se mettent à deux pour trouver des surnoms à Bunny! Bonne lecture et merci encore!_

**LiviahEternal:** _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Tu as la suite maintenant! ^^ Bisoux!_

**Et voilà, j'arrêtes mon blabla (vous êtes suberbes pour avoir tenu jusqu'ici! *^*) et je vous laisse avec le chapitre!**

* * *

Dans un paysage désolé, recouvert de limon, de plantes arrachés et de débris en tout genre, l'esprit du printemps soupira de soulagement. Elle repoussa les mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux, salissant son front de boue par la même occasion.

Après maints efforts, Alysse avait réussi à renflouer les eaux qui avaient provoqué des inondations catastrophiques dans certaines régions de l'est du Canada. Elle s'éleva dans les airs, avec un peu de mal, et ses pieds créèrent un atroce bruit de succion lorsqu'ils sortirent de la matière visqueuse qu'était devenue la terre.

L'immortelle leva les bras et peu à peu, un intense brouillard s'éleva au dessus du sol, l'eau qui gorgeait encore ce dernier se transforma subitement en vapeur sous la chaleur que dégageait maintenant la terre. Elle demanda à un vent chaud s'il pouvait souffler et emporter la brume plus loin. Lorsque cette dernière eut disparut à l'horizon, la jeune fille se mit à voler tout autour de la zone anciennement inondé et quelques pousse d'herbe firent leurs apparition en touffe disparates.

Le sol, malgré sa magie, restait encore détrempé par endroit et si elle tentait de faire repousser les plantes trop rapidement, celles-ci pourriraient malgré tout ses efforts. Un peu déçu du résultat, malgré ses tentatives, Alysse décida d'aller un peu plus loin dans la forêt canadienne. Elle reviendrait dans la région lorsque le sol sera totalement sec.

Elle survola une rivière impétueuse à l'eau blanche et mousseuse dû aux rapides qui passaient à cet endroit. Voulant s'amuser un peu, malgré l'apparent danger que pouvait représenter le torrent, la jeune fille s'élança vers ce dernier.

Lorsqu'elle posa ses pieds sur la surface, elle fut immédiatement entrainée par le courant. Chevauchant les vagues comme un humain l'aurait fait avec une planche à neige sur la montagne, la jeune fille se mit à rire, trouvant l'expérience plutôt amusante. Lorsqu'un rocher apparut soudainement dans sa direction, elle utilisa un remous un peu plus puissant que les autres pour se propulser dans les airs. La châtaine effectua un saut périlleux avant de rapidement retombé sur l'eau.

Alors qu'elle allait continuer à s'amuser en descendant la rivière, une forte bise la frappa de plein fouet et elle se retrouva dans les airs, suspendue à quelques mètres de hauteurs, ne pouvant plus bouger, prise comme elle l'était entre un courant ascendant et un autre descendant.

-Ça va, Vent, s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai compris!

L'esprit du printemps put enfin reprendre une position un peu plus naturelle et se laissa pousser par le courant d'air capricieux qui l'envoya un peu plus loin. Elle survola une plantation d'érables qui bourgeonnèrent lorsqu'elle passa au-dessus d'eux.

Alysse descendit doucement vers le sol et se posa sur la neige, sans bruit. Elle se mit à marcher vers un arbre, ses pieds ne laissant aucune marque au sol, seulement des endroits où la neige fondait progressivement. Laissant ses doigts courir le long de l'écorce rugueuse du végétal, la jeune fille remarqua une entaille fait de ce dernier. Il y avait un petit embout en métal qui en dépassait, d'où s'écoulait un liquide transparent. Il avait ses becs métalliques sur beaucoup d'arbres de cette essence, certains arboraient même un sceau directement en dessous de celui-ci.

Approchant son doigt de l'entaille, elle récupéra une gouttelette cristalline sur son doigt et l'a porta à sa bouche. Un large sourire illumina son visage au goût sucré qu'avait cette eau. De l'eau d'érable. La récolte de cette sève par les humains était donc bel et bien commencée et même presque terminée. D'après le goût de cette dernière, le sirop qu'ils fabriqueraient allait être particulièrement bon cette année.

L'immortelle eut soudainement envie d'aller dans cet endroit où l'on fabriquait ce sirop pour en voler un ou deux bâtons roulés dans la neige, techniquement utiliser pour faire figer le liquide chaud. De la «tire d'érable», comme les mortels l'appelaient. Ce mot lui mit l'eau à la bouche, mais elle se fit violence. Elle devait encore faire un petit saut en Europe avant d'aller rejoindre Bunny dans son domaine. Pâques n'était plus que dans quelques heures et il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Elle se promit de revenir avant la fin de la saison pour manger l'un de ses délicieux et collants bonbons fait à partir de sève.

Se donnant un élan, Alysse se propulsa jusqu'au ciel et le vent l'aida à aller encore plus haut. Lorsqu'elle courba le dos vers l'arrière, mut par son élan, elle réussit à faire plusieurs tours sur elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au-dessus de l'océan Atlantique, elle fut soudainement ballotée dans tout les sens. Comme si deux vents totalement différents se disputaient pour savoir lequel des deux allait l'a transporté jusqu'en Europe. Un peu plus et elle allait avoir la nausée, malgré le fait qu'elle soit habitué au transport aérien. Une dépression la fit chuter en ligne droite, directement vers la mer. À quelques mètres des flots, elle s'écria :

-Hey! Je veux aller en Europe, pas me baigner dans l'océan!

Une forte rafale la souleva au moment où ses orteils effleuraient la surface de l'eau. Le vent chaud et tiède qui la portait lui fit prendre de la vitesse et la jeune fille gagna rapidement l'Hexagone. Elle le survola rapidement, faisait tomber de la pluie là où elle le jugeait nécessaire à la survie des végétaux. Par contre, cette dernière s'intensifia rapidement dans le sud, tout près des Alpes.

La jeune fille fit une moue désolée, même si personne ne pouvait la voir. Il semblerait que les précipitations allaient être plus abondantes que prévue...

Les arbres sortirent de leurs longs sommeils et se mirent à bourgeonner à leur tour lorsqu'elle les survola. Elle effleura la cime de quelques uns qui se couvrirent de fleurs blanches et roses. Pâques serait magnifique cette année!

Alysse allait s'occuper du nord de la France lorsqu'une étrange impression l'a prit. Elle resta figée dans les airs à quelques mètres du sol, le regard tourné vers l'horizon. Un volubilis majeur d'une teinte bleuté commença soudainement à pousser et l'esprit sursauta lorsqu'une corolle de la plante grimpante effleura ses orteils. Elle se pencha un peu vers l'avant, observant l'imposant buisson de fleur qui était en train de se former.

Cette plante pouvait avoir beaucoup de signification, selon les pays. Mais l'une d'entre elles fit frissonner l'esprit du printemps.

_Espoirs anéantis. _

Elle écarquilla les yeux, redoutant un malheur. Alysse monta vers la couche nuageuse et pria le vent de la porter le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait en direction du terrier de Bunny.

Elle arriva sur place en à peine une heure, ayant filé, vive comme l'éclair, chevauchant des vents toujours plus rapides et plus dangereux, son cœur battant furieusement la chamade. L'étau qui enserrait sa poitrine de ses mains glacées, se fit encore plus intense lorsqu'elle posa le pied sur le sol du domaine. L'esprit du printemps plana rapidement jusqu'aux sept tunnels qui menait vers chacun des continents.

Le silence pesant des lieux la troubla. Un plant de cyprès poussa devant l'entré pour l'Amérique du Nord.

-Du cyprès, fit l'immortelle, intriguée tout en s'approchant de l'arbre. C'est un conifère, pourquoi pousse-t-il ici?

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et posa les mains sur sa bouche lorsque la signification du végétal lui revint en mémoire.

Elle murmura :

-C'est un signe de... de deuil...

Elle se précipita en courant, tellement troublé qu'elle en oublia même de voler, en direction de l'entré pour le continent américain. Lorsqu'elle passa à côtés du petit arbre, celui-ci se fana rapidement, avant de brusquement disparaitre comme il était venu.

Dans la semi-noirceur, elle ne vit pas où elle marchait et quelque chose craqua sous l'un de ses pieds. Alysse arracha une fleur au lierre qui poussait sur sa veste, et souffla sur le végétal. Celle-ci se transforma petit à petit pour devenir l'une des plantes bioluminescente, si présente dans le domaine du Lapin de Pâques. La douce lumière que cette dernière diffusa lui permis de voir ce qui tapissait le sol.

Ses jambes l'a lâchèrent brusquement et elle se retrouva à genoux au sol, pleurant à chaude larmes, tout en attrapant un petit bout d'œufs en chocolat brisé entre ses doigts.

Elle resta prostrée au sol pendant de longues minutes. Ce n'était certes que des chocolats, mais pour Bunny et elle, ils signifiaient quelque chose de plus important que ça.

Alysse se redressa vivement. Si le désastre qui s'étalait devant elle, était le même dans tout les autres tunnels, Pâques était ruiné...

Et son ami allait en subir les conséquences...

Soudainement inquiète pour lui, l'esprit du printemps fila au travers du tunnel, en direction de l'Amérique du Nord. Remarquant que les plantes qui tapissaient habituellement les parois ne lui donnaient pas la chasse, elle comprit que c'était encore plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle le sentait.

Tous ces tunnels étaient reliés à la légende australienne. S'ils étaient en train de s'affaiblir, alors lui aussi. Elle se fia à son instinct et ressortit du terrier, directement dans le parc de la petite ville de Burgess. Elle ne remarqua, ni les feuilles avaient bien grandis durant sa courte absence, ni les fleurs qui recouvraient le sol d'un magnifique tapis coloré, ni même à quel point l'air ambiant était doux, agréable et sucré sur sa langue.

Non.

Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était les enfants.

Les enfants qui ressortaient du parc, la mine basse.

Les enfants aux paniers vides.

Les enfants...

Qui ne croyaient plus en Pâques...

Qui ne croyait plus en Bunny...

Qui ne croyaient plus en rien.

Son souffle se coupa pendant quelques secondes. Qu'était-il arrivé pour que les choses tournent dans se sens?

Alysse serra les dents et ses poings se contractèrent. Tous ses muscles tremblaient. Folle de rage, c'était le mot. Elle plana jusqu'à une clairière où elle sentait une forte concentration magique. Elle put voir trois des quatre fameuses légendes.

Se qui lui brisa le cœur, se fut de voir le Lapin géant, son ami, vautré au sol, détruit qu'il était par la disparition de sa fête et de tout ce qu'elle signifiait.

Pâques était le renouveau, le commencement de la vie, la fête qui annonçait l'arrivée officielle du printemps. Sans Pâques, le printemps ne voulait plus rien dire...

Elle s'approcha d'eux et murmura :

-Bun...

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase qui se termina en un cri de douleur. Elle croisa les bras sur son ventre, ayant l'impression qu'on le lacérait à coup de couteau. Son corps en entier se convulsa et aucun son ne franchit la barrière qu'était ses lèvres closes. Elle déglutit difficilement, alors que sa vu se brouillait.

Toujours plier en deux, elle tomba sur quelques mètres. Son énergie la quittant d'un seul coup et soudainement, ce fut la chute. Elle sentait bien les doigts désespérés du vent qui tentait de la rattraper, de la soulever, mais qui passait bien impuissamment dans les boucles châtaines et indisciplinées qui s'échappaient de sa tresse.

Son dos heurta violement les branches d'un arbre. Elle dégringola, son plongeon du haut des airs étant bien peu ralentit par les branches qui lui fouettaient les côtes, qui lui labouraient le dos et la poitrine et qui lui griffaient le visage.

L'immortelle termina sa chute, face contre terre, dans une neige froide et humide. Elle respirait faiblement, ne pouvant bouger le moindre muscles tant la douleur était horrible. Et cette pression qu'elle ressentait au niveau de son abdomen, comme si on tentait de la broyer de l'intérieur.

Il lui sembla hurler sa douleur, mais rien de sorte autre qu'un gémissement.

_«Sans Pâques, le Printemps n'a plus aucune signification...»_

Ses paroles, qu'elle avait elle-même pensées, ne cessèrent de résonner dans sa tête douloureuse. Et le message qu'elles portaient l'a frappa de plein fouet.

Elle put soudainement entendre le bruit d'une course et celui d'un bourdonnement, mais qui semblait si lointain à ses oreilles.

-Lys'!

Quelqu'un s'accroupit à ses côtés avant de la retourner très lentement sur le dos et la neige qui maculait son visage se mit à fondre et dégringola le long de ses joues, semblable à des larmes. À moins que cela n'en fut.

On essuya son visage couvert d'eau, de terre et d'un sang ambré comme la sève, avec quelque chose de doux et de familier. _De la fourrure._

La jeune fille ne réussit pas à ouvrir les yeux, tout comme elle peina à ouvrir la bouche pour qu'au final, aucun son n'en sorte.

La voix à l'accent australien s'éleva, se voulant rassurante :

-Là, là. Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas...

Sa voix se mit à trembler :

-Tout va bien se passer ma vieille, tu verras...

Le Lapin géant ressentit le corps qu'il tenait se relâcher. Son amie venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mille et une questions lui passa en tête, alors que lui aussi sentait son énergie diminuer peu à peu. Est-ce que la châtaine pouvait elle aussi disparaitre, malgré le fait qu'aucun enfant croyait en elle? Comment et surtout, pourquoi était-elle aussi affectée par le fait que Pâques était ruiner, le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu apporter d'espoir aux enfants cette année?

Il comprit lorsqu'il songea aux paroles qu'il avait lui-même dit au domaine quelques heures plus tôt.

_«J'annonce le printemps partout où je vais! Et j'apporte l'espoir avec moi!» _

-Bunny...

La voix de Tooth sortit la légende de ses pensées amères et il posa son regard verdâtre et empli de tristesse sur elle.

La fée descendit à genoux et replia ses grandes ailes derrière elle. Elle toucha d'une main légère le visage pâle de l'esprit et demanda :

-Est-ce elle l'esprit du printemps dont tu nous as déjà parlé, Bunny?

Il hocha la tête, avant de soupirer :

-Oui, c'est Alysse...

Les bras du Lapin de Pâques se mirent soudainement à trembler. Il sentait affreusement mal. Il déposa son précieux fardeau au sol, là où une herbe mouillé avait fait place à la neige. Il attrapa sa tête entre ses pattes, tout en grimaçant.

L'imposante main de North se posa sur son épaule et dit de sa voix grave, au prononcer accent russe :

-Nous avons des choses à faire, Bunny. Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Le printemps être fort, il ramène toujours la vie après dur mois d'hiver.

L'homme en rouge pointa en direction du sol, tout près de l'immortelle, où des racines et des végétaux médicinaux commençaient à sortir de terre pour venir s'enrouler autour de ses entailles les plus profondes :

-Regarde. Les plantes s'occupent déjà d'elle. Laisse les arbres veiller Alysse pendant qu'on s'occupe de Pitch.

Les paroles pleines de sagesse du Père Noël touchèrent le Lapin de Pâques et il se releva en titubant, avant d'avoir la vue brouillée.

Tooth replaça une mèche qui était tombé sur le visage de la jeune fille, avant de doucement tenter d'entrouvrir ses lèvres.

-Tooth! Tu vérifieras ses dents plus tard, nous ne pas avoir le temps maintenant...

La Fée des dents s'éleva sur quelques mètres avant de marmonner :

-Je voulais juste voir si elles étaient jolies... On dit que celles de tous les esprits de la nature le sont...

La femme colibri rejoignit l'imposant russe jusqu'au traineau de ce dernier, avant de subitement s'arrêter. Bunny ne les suivait plus.

-Bunny! fit-elle, légèrement affolée.

-Pas la peine de crier camarade, je suis là. Attend, attends, attends! Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi vous êtes aussi grand tout à coup?

Baissant les yeux, elle eut la surprise, non pas de voir le lapin d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, mais bien un minuscule animal d'à peine quarante-cinq centimètres de haut. Ce dernier posa ses pattes devant ses yeux, avant de se trémousser pour se regarder.

-C'est pas vrai, maugréa-t-il.

Soudainement, Tooth retomba lourdement sur ses pieds.

-Je... Je n'arrive plus à voler, dit-elle.

-Nous allons avoir de plus graves problèmes encore, répondit North, en pointant le globe terrestre de son traineau.

Le globe où toute les lumières des enfants étaient en train de s'éteindre. Il n'en restait plus que six maintenant...

Cinq...

Quatre...

Trois...

Deux...

...

Et une... Une qui semblait résister désespérément. Une qui refusait de s'éteindre.

Alors que le jour était en train de tomber, les trois légendes embarquèrent dans le traineau du Père Noël en direction de cette unique lumière. Ils sentaient, tous les trois, leurs pouvoirs diminués petit à petit. Bunny jeta un dernier regard en direction des arbres où se trouvait son amie, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans le ciel qui se teintait progressivement de noir, comme de l'encre qui s'étant sur le papier.

* * *

Le soir était définitivement tombé sur Burgess, lorsqu'un rire lugubre se fit entendre dans la forêt, tout près du corps inconscient de l'Esprit du Printemps. Une ombre parmi toutes celles de la forêt se détacha des autres.

La longue tunique noir du Croque-mitaine, Pitch, traina au sol et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille. Il passa sa main grise dans ses cheveux hérissés, aussi noirs que les ailes d'un corbeau. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres fines, quasi inexistante :

-J'ignorais que l'Esprit du printemps était aussi attaché à Pâques, dit-il sur un ton d'un mielleux écœurant. Le contraire doit-être tout aussi vrai, n'est-ce pas très chère? Ce n'était pas prévu, mais le nombre de possibilité que cela m'offre est... Fantastique.

Il regarda autour de lui.

-Oh, mais qu'elle magnifique fleur! Tu es une vraie artiste, s'exclama-t-il faussement, tout en se penchant pour prendre une rose blanche et sans épines qui poussait tout près de la main de l'immortelle, entre ses longs doigts fins et grisâtres.

Il l'a fit tourner dans tout les sens avant de légèrement en toucher le centre. Il posa de nouveau son regard sur l'immortelle et sourit. Il fit glisser, presque tendrement la fleur dans ses cheveux.

-J'espère que tu apprécieras mon cadeau, jeune Alysse, continua-t-il, en s'adressant à elle comme si elle aurait pu l'entendre. Sache que je ne t'en veux pas particulièrement, mais vois-tu il faut toujours assurer ses arrières...

Le Croque-mitaine repartit en riant dans les ombres, ses yeux d'or furent la dernière chose à disparaitre dans les ténèbres. Il devait aller s'occuper du gamin qui croyait encore au gardien. Et avec un peu de chance, son plan de secours ne lui servirait à rien...

* * *

Quelque chose de doux, de chaud et de lumineux effleura le visage d'Alysse qui s'extirpa peu à peu du sommeil de plomb dans lequel elle était tombée. Le sable doré de Sandy passa devant ses yeux, prenant la forme d'animaux et lorsqu'elle le toucha de sa main levée, de fleurs.

Elle émit un petit rire et réussit à se redresser en position assise. Elle se sentait étrangement bien, après l'affreuse douleur qui lui avait parcouru tout le corps. Elle s'étira, en faisant craquer son dos et ses épaules, ce qui lui fit un bien fou.

Les longs filets de sable s'éloignèrent peu à peu de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, se dirigeant vers le reste de la ville.

L'esprit se mit en position debout et remarqua le lit de plantes médicinales sur lequel elle était couchée. Elle fixa ses bras, ses jambes et touchant tout les endroits où elle s'était blessée, selon ses souvenirs, un peu flous d'ailleurs. Elle retira une feuille d'ortie qui était encore collé à son avant-bras et elle put voir la peau qui était redevenue lisse et légèrement rose, en dessous.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel, où l'aube pointait, mais où la lune était encore bien présente et éclata de rire, tout en dansant sur elle-même.

Elle se sentait atrocement bien. Elle se sentait... Vivante et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle s'élança dans les airs, respirant l'air frais et humide d'avril, laissant le vent jouer dans sa tresse défaite d'où s'échappait de nombreuses mèches châtaines.

Alysse toucha son oreille lorsque quelque chose de doux la chatouilla. Elle effleura un pétale doux comme le velours. Ses sens lui apprirent qu'il s'agissait d'une rose. Étrange. Elle suivit la délicate tige de la fleur qui rejoignait le lierre de la capuche. Elle haussa les épaules. C'était des choses qui arrivaient souvent et qui maintenant ne l'étonnait même plus. À peu près tout pouvait pousser sur sa veste et comme elle en faisait le désherbage quelques fois par mois, cela l'évitait d'avoir l'air d'un buisson ambulant.

Elle se stabilisa entre deux courants aériens, écoutant le son qui parvenait à ses tympans. Elle sourit et plana rapidement en direction du bruit que faisait les clochettes d'un célèbre traineau, là où elle était certaine de retrouvé son ami. Une simple impression.

Alysse aurait dû porter attention à la fleur qui décorait maintenant ses cheveux, juste au dessus de son oreille gauche. Elle aurait peut-être remarqué le centre, camouflé par les nombreux pétales qui venaient de prendre une étrange teinte grisâtre...

* * *

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que cela vous a plut! Je me suis retenue d'écrire les dialogues de North comme je les aurais entendues, avec son accent russe... Il se pourrait que cela m'est échappée à quelques endroits... . **

**Je suis déjà en train de placer les éléments du prochain chapitre et j'espère que vous serez toujours aussi déterminées à le lire! Gros Bisoux! **

**Ah... Parler de tire m'a donné faim . Que j'ai hâte que la saison des sucres commençent pour en manger... Oh! Mais j'ai de la neige en quantité industrielle et du vrai sirop d'érable dans le frigo *^* Je n'ai qu'à m'en faire moi-même! Que j'aime le Québec *ç*. Tooth ne sera pas très contente! XD Une chance que je ne perds plus de dents... **

** Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 3: Pense avant de parler

_Coucou tout le monde! Je vous offres enfin le chapitre 3! Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre longtemps, surtout pour un chapitre où selon moi, il ne se passe pas grand chose. J'ai décidé de couper juste avant la scène qui aurait dû cloire ce chapitre, parce que sinon, je n'aurais pas su où m'arrêter _

_ Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais j'avais un examen à préparer! Maintenant que c'est fait (même si j'en ai d'autre qui commence à pointé le bout de leurs nez) je peux enfin me remettre à l'écriture!_

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews!_

_**Delph:** Ton amour est enfin arrivé! XD Je sais, il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais je crois qu'avec ce que je vous réserve pour la suite... ^^ Moi aussi j'aime bien faire parler North de cette façon! Oh non! Moi que ne pensais plus aux croissants tout frais surtout de la boulangerie! Pourquoi? Donc, je ne suis pas la seule qui se mets en retard en lisant les fanfictions qui viennent tout juste de sortir On est de vrai maniaque XD Allez, je t'offre la suite!_

_**LilweenGalatrass:** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose (à mon avis...) J'arrive à écrire les dialogues parce que mon copain adore parler avec différents accents... Alors je m'y suis habitué! XD _

_**LiviahEternal:** Merci! Oui, je ne pouvais pas l'a laissé sans aide, la pauvre . Je ne voulais pas répéter inutilement les éléments du film qu'on connait toutes pratiquement par coeur, ça devient lassant, c'est pour ça que j'ai opté pour un autre point de vue! ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. _

_**Lina:** Et oui, je suis Québécoise! Tu viens de quel région? Moi j'habites présentement en Outaouais, mais je viens des Laurentides (et je vais déménager en Estrie probablement cet automne pour l'Université, je termine mon cégep en Mai...) Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté des cabanes à sucre et de la tire! C'est tellement bon! ^^ En fait, le nom Alysse, c'est le nom que porte une espèce de fleur. Mais c'est vrai que je préfère l'écrire comme ça plutôt que de la manière courante. En plus, son surnom, soit Lys, est une autre sorte de fleur! (ok, je pars dans un délire là...). On voit Jack dans ce chapitre! J'espère que tu vas aimé ^^. _

_Je veux juste vous dire qu'au Québec, une «cocotte» c'est l'équivalent à un cône de sapin ou à une pomme de pin en France ^^ _

_Allez! J'arrête de papoter et je vous laisse à votre lecture! Bisoux!_

* * *

Ils venaient de quitter le lac, laissant là les enfants qui étaient en train de s'endormir sous l'effet du sable de Sandy, avec tout de même un petit pincement au cœur. Leurs créatures respective leurs avaient promis qu'ils ramèneraient les petits chez eux. Espérons juste qu'ils n'auraient pas trop de mal à les mettre au lit.

Le majestueux traineau les entraina au travers d'une couche nuageuse dans un grand arc de cercle. Les rennes revinrent à l'horizontal, tout en faisant tinter leurs clochettes, reconnaissable entre toutes.

-North! Cria Bunny après quelques minutes de vol, tentant de couvrir avec sa voix le son du vent. Pourquoi ça te prends autant de temps avant d'ouvrir un portail?!

Le Lapin de Pâques tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer ses hauts le cœur et il avait atrocement hâte que le grand russe lance l'une de ses fameuse boule à neige. Plus vite ils arriveraient au Pôle, plus vite il repartirait dans son terrier, loin du ciel et surtout, des figures aériennes que le Père Noël s'amusait à faire avec son traineau...

Ce dernier sembla se ratatiner quelque peu sur son banc, tout en serrant un peu plus les rênes entre ses grandes mains. Il lança un bref regard derrière lui, mais les autres gardiens le perçurent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, North? Demanda la Fée des dents.

Le susnommé soupira, avant de répondre :

-J'en ai plus...

Bunny se leva d'un bond et ouvrit grand les pattes en avant de lui, affichant un air étonné :

-Minute! Comment ça, j'en ai plus? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?!

-Veux dire ce que ça veux dire, répliqua le guerrier cosaque. La poche de mon manteau être magique. Les yétis m'envoient des boules à neiges à chaque fois que je en avoir besoin, à Noël. Comme ça, pas obligé de les amener avec moi tout le temps... Mais quand moi avoir fait venir Yétis pour combattre Pitch... Bah, c'était les dernières boules à neiges de la fabrique... Et la vrai dernière, c'est les Yétis qui l'ont prit pour revenir après avoir ramené enfants chez eux. Et ça prendre de longs mois à fabriquer... Alors, j'espère que vous apprécierez long voyage jusqu'au Pôle!

Le lapin se rassit lourdement sur son siège, tout en maugréant dans ses moustaches. Il se disait qu'il aurait vraiment dû prendre ses tunnels. Au même moment, Sandy fit apparaitre plusieurs images, ainsi qu'une grosse horloge aux aiguilles scintillantes, au-dessus de sa tête qui se traduisirent par : «Comment long?»

Ce fut Jack Frost qui répondit, après avoir remarqué le haussement d'épaules du russe. Il n'avait donc pratiquement jamais voyagé sans portail magique?

- Environ deux heures, à la vitesse où l'on va... Mais, je peux demander au vent de...

-Non! S'écria la légende australienne. Pas question qu'on se fasse balloté encore plus que maintenant!

- Tu as peur, le kangourou? Répondit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Quoi, répètes un peu espèce de glaçon? S'exclama-t-il, un sourcil relevé. Moi, peur? Jamais de la vie! Et je ne suis pas un kangourou!

L'esprit de l'hiver sourit encore un peu plus. Enquiquiner Bunny était vraiment trop tentant:

-Ah ouais? Répliqua ce dernier. Alors prouve-le!

Tooth roula légèrement les yeux et s'interposa entre eux, mais on pouvait apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, malgré tout. Leurs piques incessantes étaient plutôt divertissantes, elle devait se l'avouer.

-Bon, ça suffit tous les deux. On dirait de vrais gamins...

Jack laissa échapper un rire avant de se laisser tomber en bas du traineau, suivit de près par Quenotte, la petite fée des dents qui le suivait partout depuis deux jours et qui alla se logea dans la poche de sa veste recouverte de givre étincelant. Il s'allongea confortablement sur l'un des patins, la tête appuyée sur ses bras croisés et une jambe se balançant dans le vide. Il ferma ses yeux, bleus comme les glaciers, et laissa le vent jouer dans ses cheveux plus blancs que la neige.

Il entendit la voix du Lapin de Pâques qui ne semblait s'adresser à personne en particulier. Il conversait probablement avec Sandy...

À propos d'une fleur? Bizarre.

Soudainement, le petit bonhomme de sable forma une flèche au-dessus de sa tête, indiquant un petit point noir qui virevoltait au loin. Les oreilles de Bunny se relevèrent légèrement et il dit :

-Je reconnaitrais ce rire entre mille...

La Fée des dents fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais elle reçu la réponse à sa question avant même qu'elle n'est put l'a posée. En effet, le Lapin de Pâques venait d'hurler un surnom qui ne lui était pas inconnu, tout en agitant sa patte pour attirer l'attention sur lui :

-Lys'!

La forme arrêta ses arabesques dans le ciel et se tient immobile quelques secondes avant d'arriver à pleine vitesse en direction du traineau. Les traits de l'Esprit du printemps se précisèrent à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, révélant un immense sourire et des yeux pétillants de joie. Elle était tellement heureuse de voir son ami en pleine forme et cela semblait être réciproque.

-Bunny! S'écria-t-elle, tout en ralentissant légèrement.

Au moment où elle allait attraper le grand lapin gris par le cou pour le serrer contre elle, une rafale la percuta sur le côté, la faisant dévier de sa trajectoire. La jeune fille plaça vivement ses mains devant son visage et termina sa course en percutant le fond du traineau, tout juste à côté du Père Noël.

-Très bel atterrissage! S'exclama l'homme en rouge en riant fortement. Tout en douceur, pas vrai?

L'esprit se redressa en maugréant et se massa l'épaule qui avait frappé contre le panneau en bois. Elle murmura :

-Le plus doux que j'ai connu... Je crois que je préfère encore foncer dans un sapin...

Soudainement, le grand lapin gris se mit à rire encore plus fort et la jeune fille se sentit rougir. Assurément qu'il l'avait entendu, avec des oreilles aussi grandes!

-Tu as percuté un sapin! dit-il, tout en se tenant les côtes, douloureuses à force de rire. Alors, ça ma vieille, c'est la meilleure de l'année!

Alysse s'éleva de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour ce retrouver à la même hauteur que le Gardien de l'espoir et dit, les poings sur les hanches avec un air qu'elle voulait menaçant :

-Entre nous deux, le vieux, c'est toi! Tu as au moins deux cent ans de plus que moi! Et je te conseille d'arrêter de rire de moi, E. Aster Bunnymund, ou sinon...

Le dit nommé s'arrêta de rire et répondit, tout en arquant un sourcil :

-Sinon quoi, papillon? Tu vas me faire bouffer une cocotte?

La légende australienne recommença à rire devant l'expression mortifié qu'arborait maintenant son amie. Habituellement, l'esprit avait toujours quelque chose à répondre aux piques qu'il lui lançait. Pour une fois où il l'a laissait sans voix, il allait en profiter! Si seulement ça pouvait arriver avec l'autre engelure...

Le Lapin de Pâques s'arrêta de rire lorsque la voix du Père Noël s'éleva, mais on pouvait toujours voir la joie pétiller dans ses prunelles vertes. Il n'allait pas lâcher l'esprit du printemps avec ça...

-Et si tu nous présentais Alysse en bonne et dû forme, cette fois Bunny? Demanda North.

Devant le regard interrogateur de l'esprit, Bunny se gratta l'arrière de la tête et dit :

-Tu étais dans les vapes... Tu... hum... Venais de tomber.

Une drôle de moue passa sur le visage de la châtaine et elle replaça nerveusement une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux. Elle inclina la tête en direction de l'homme en rouge lorsque le Gardien de l'espoir fit les «présentations». Bien entendu, elle connaissait tout ses personnages par leurs noms, leurs renommées les ayant précédées, mais elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de véritablement les rencontrer. Mais, elle connaissait certaines histoires, contés par Bunny qui ne lui cachait rien des disputes qu'il avait déjà eu avec North sur l'importance de leurs fêtes respectives...

Sandy quant-à lui, la salua avec un petit sourire, tout en agitant sa main potelée. Alysse lui sourit en retour, mais avant qu'elle n'est put le remercier, pour l'avoir réveillé un peu plus tôt, ce dernier semblait déjà s'être rendormi. Bunny roula les yeux au ciel, avant de tapoter son épaule dorée, dans le but de l'arracher au bras de Morphée. Le marchand de sable le regarda avec un air ensommeillé, mais leva ses pouces en l'air, comme pour signifier qu'il ne plongerait pas à nouveau dans les limbes du sommeil.

Lorsque se fut au tour de Tooth, cette dernière se précipita sur ses dents, lorsqu'elle eut le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche pour la saluer de vive voix.

-Je n'avais pas eu le temps de bien les regarder, tout à l'heure! S'extasia-t-elle, tout en tournoyant sur elle-même. Alors la rumeur est vraie! Tes dents sont aussi blanches que... Que celles de Jack!

Elle se tourna en direction de trois petites fées qui l'a suivait constamment et dont les plumes frémissaient de bonheur, et continua avec une voix surexcitée :

-Vous avez vues? Elles sont magnifiques! J'aimerais tellement voir celles des autres saisons pour comp...

Elle plaqua soudainement ses mains sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle vit l'expression qu'affichait le Lapin de Pâques :

-Pardon Bunny, je me suis laissé emportée, mais tu sais elles sont...

-Ça va Tooth, coupa Bunny. On a compris

Il se tourna en direction de la brunette et continua :

-Et l'engelure qui se trouve en arrière de toi, bah, j'pense pas que t'as vraiment besoin de présentation, mais bon... C'est Jack Frost, le dernier des Gardiens...

Lorsque l'esprit du printemps avait entendu le surnom «engelure», elle s'était rapidement doutée de l'identité de cette personne. Effectivement, il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique esprit que Bunny s'amusait à appeler de la sorte lorsqu'il était en colère contre lui...

Par contre, elle était assez étonnée d'apprendre qu'il avait été nommé Gardien. La jeune fille ignorait encore la majeure partie de ce qui c'était passé durant cette longue fin de semaine de Pâques...

Elle se tourna d'un pas flottant, le bout de ses orteils effleurant légèrement la surface en bois qu'était le fond du traineau. Se qu'elle vit, se fut un adolescent d'environ dix-sept, dix-huit ans, aux cheveux d'un blanc éclatant qui contrastaient avec la large veste bleue qu'il portait, accroupit sur le rebord du traineau, un bâton de berger dans les mains et un sourire en coin sur les lèvres...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour voir un soudain coup de vent le faire chuter en bas de son perchoir!

-Salut, dit-il, tout en tendant sa main libre en direction de la jeune fille. Je suis Jack Frost.

Lorsque l'esprit de l'hiver avait entendu Bunny hurler un drôle de prénom, il s'était redressé des patins où il se trouvait et avait assisté à l'arrivé spectaculaire de l'esprit du printemps. Il s'était retenu avec beaucoup de mal de rire de la mine déconfite de la pauvre jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle avait élevé la voix contre la légende australienne, il s'était permis de la détailler à son insu. Elle avait les cheveux quelques peu en bataille, à demi-tressé, et de brillants reflets blonds dans sa chevelure châtaine semblait lui donné une drôle d'aura lumineuse. Elle semblait délicate, presque fragile, comme un bourgeon à peine éclos.

Mais la réaction qu'elle eut face à sa main tendue ne fut pas du tout celle qu'il avait espérer.

-Mais je sais parfaitement qui tu es! S'exclama-t-elle, vivement. Depuis le temps que je rêve de te dire tes quatre vérit...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa tirade que son ami à fourrure sentant venir l'orage, plaqua vivement sa large patte sur son visage, la coupant net dans son élan. Elle afficha un air qui semblait vouloir dire : «Pas encore! C'est quoi cette nouvelle manie?»

Il se pencha à son oreille et se mit à lui murmurer un truc à toute vitesse. Une fois son histoire terminée, il retira sa patte et lança un regard chargé de sous-entendus à la jeune fille.

-Ouais bon d'accord...

Elle darda son regard dans celui du Gardien de l'amusement et continua :

-Tu as peut-être fait en sorte qu'un enfant croit en Bunny et je t'en suis reconnaissante, mais je ne te pardonne toujours pas pour 68'!

Le garçon descendit de son perchoir, appuya sa joue sur son bâton et dit, en haussant un sourcil :

-Vous m'en voulez vraiment pour cette année-là, pas vrai?

-T'as pas idée! Répondirent en chœur l'esprit du printemps et le Lapin de Pâques.

Un point d'interrogation silencieux fit son apparition au dessus de la tête du petit marchand de sable. Auquel Tooth et North répondirent par un haussement d'épaules. Il semblerait que 1968 ne les avait pas autant marqué...

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Alysse, avant que celui-ci ne se décompose subitement.

Avait-elle bien entendu ce que Jack Frost venait de dire? Il venait de poser une question qui aurait pu sembler presque innocente, mais qui fit serrer de colère les poings de la jeune fille. Son teint prit une inquiétante teinte livide. Elle baissa la tête et déglutit difficilement, avant de dire, les dents serrées :

-Je... J'ai des trucs à faire. Je ne peux pas retardé plus longtemps le printemps en Asie. Contente de vous avoir tous rencontrés... On se revoit plus tard, Bunny.

Elle passa à quelques centimètres de l'esprit de l'hiver, sans même lui accorder un regard, et elle se laissa tomber du traineau, chutant rapidement en direction du sol. Tout ce qui resta de son passage fut une brise tiède et un doux parfum floral.

Jack regarda Bunny qui s'était pris l'arête du museau entre ses doigts, et lâcha dans un soupir :

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas...

Le grand lapin gris ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de répondre :

-Bon sang, Jack, il fallait que tu dises l'unique chose qu'il ne faut jamais dire à Alysse. Jamais.

-Mais, rétorqua-t-il, je lui ai juste demandé si...

-Si elle était Mère Nature! Lys' n'est que l'esprit du printemps comme toi tu n'étais que l'esprit de l'hiver avant de devenir un Gardien! Elle n'est pas la Légende...

L'adolescent posa un regard interrogateur le gardien à fourrure qui continua :

-Tu as rappelé à Alysse la raison pour laquelle personne ne croit en elle! Les mortels associent toujours son œuvre à celle de Nat, ou Mère Nature comme ils l'appellent.

Tooth plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, comprenant soudainement l'excès de rage qui s'était soudainement emparé de la jeune fille :

-Oh non, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Nat, en fait, n'est que destruction! S'exclama Bunny, furieusement. C'est elle qui cause toutes les catastrophes naturelles de ce monde. Alors tu imagines ce que ça lui fait, à Lys', d'être associé à tout ça! Alors qu'elle œuvre si fort pour apporter le printemps et la vie!

Le jeune gardien appuya son front sur son bâton et ferma les yeux. Il savait ce que cela faisait lorsque personne ne croit en vous. Mais s'il fallait en plus vivre dans l'ombre d'une autre légende... Cela devait relever de l'enfer.

-Je ne savais pas, avoua-t-il d'une voix faible.

L'imposante main de North, celle qui ne tenait pas les rênes du traineau, s'abattit sur l'épaule du garçon et il dit, tentant d'être réconfortant :

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Jack. En fait, peu d'immortels être au courant. C'est Bunny qui a raconté à nous, il y a pas longtemps...

Il se mit à jouer nerveusement avec son bâton, tout en fixant un point sur son épaule.

-Je crois connaitre l'idée qui tourne dans tes méninges, camarade. Et je te le déconseille. Vaux mieux pas la dérangée quand elle est comme ça.

-Qui ne tentes rien, n'a rien, répondit l'esprit du froid avant de s'envoler dans une rafale de vent glacée.

Les quatre Gardiens le regardèrent partir, se disant bien qu'il était impossible d'arrêter leur cinquième compagnon lorsqu'il avait quelque chose en tête.

La petite Quenotte qui avait assisté à toute la scène, de la poche recouverte de givre de Jack, se précipita vers l'épaule de son ami et se mit à piailler, comme pour désapprouver son idée.

-Je sais, j'aurais dû tourner ma langue sept fois avant de parler, lui répondit-il. J'ai vraiment été mauvais sur ce coup-là...

La minuscule fée des dents secoua sa tête recouverte de plume, tout en haussant les épaules. Le garçon ne savait pas si c'était pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, alors il préféra se taire.

Ce faire pardonner n'était pas vraiment son genre, mais il devait avouer que cette fois, il avait poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Alors que ce n'était même pas son intention, d'ailleurs! Il comprenait sa réaction et probablement que la sienne aurait été pire, s'il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation. Il demanda au vent de le porter en direction de l'Asie.

Jack donna rageusement un coup dans le vide. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un autre esprit des saisons et il avait tout fait foiré en à peine cinq minutes...

* * *

_Je suis très inspirée pour la suite, alors celle-ci risque d'arriver prochainement! Mais je ne peux pas garantir quand (mais j'adorerais pouvoir le faire!) J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé ce petit chapitre, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose! _

_Dans le prochain: On annonce un spectaculaire orage! XD (je ne veux tout de même pas trop vous en révélez!) _

_Merci pour votre lecture! Review?_

_P-S: J'allais oublier! Pour celles qui aiment les forums rpg, voici celui de l'une de mes amies. Il est sur... Les cinq Légendes!(Pour celles que ça intéressent... On a déjà Jack! *^* Et les places des quatres autres Gardiens sont encore à combler!) (enlever les *) w*w*w.*les*cinq*legendes*.*le*bon*forum*.*com_


	5. Chapter 4 : Tempêtes

_ Je sais... Je suis terriblement en retard. Mais j'ai tellement eu d'imprévu au cours des dernières semaines que... Bon, je ne vous raconterais pas ma vie, mais pour faire simple, j'avais de gros problèmes avec mon ordinateur (genre, plus d'électricité à cause d'une tempête de neige, défragmentation qui a duré 4 jours, une nouvelle batterie qui ne veut pas chargé et j'en passe!) _

_Merci pour toute vos reviews, elles me vont toujours aussi plaisir! _

_**Amazone98**: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Bunny. Disons qu'il est à égalité avec Sandy _

_**HikaruMicheals:** Merci pour ton inscription ^^. Jack était tellement heureux de voir autant de nouvelles personnes sur le forum!_

_**Delph:** Et le nouveau est enfin là! XD J'espère que tu vas autant aimé la suite! Tes commentaires me font rires à chaque fois, c'est complètement fou! J'ai réussi! J'ai passé mon examen à 73% *^* Donc, j'ai enfin terminé mon cours de calcul intégral! J'en ai pleuré de joie lorsque je l'ai appris! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements en ce sens. Je réfléchis toujours à la question que je pourrais te poser... Mais c'est difficile... XD Tu sais quoi? J'ai fait des muffins aux chocolats / _

_**Mikipeach:** Merci à toi! La suite est enfin là ^^. _

_**LilweenGalatrass:** Et oui, l'orage vient de ces deux personnages! J'espère que tu vas aimé la suite ^^. Sinon, j'espère aussi que mes explications en mp t'on permis de comprendre le jeux que j'avais voulu faire... Je te l'accorde, il n'était pas très clair _

_**Momo-chan Ni:** Merci beaucoup, j'avais les larmes aux yeux lorsque j'ai lu ta review. J'adore relevé ce genre de défi et savoir que j'ai réussi me rempli de joie! Ah! Cupamor à donc la preuve qu'on peut aimer avec un grand A XD Merci encore pour l'honneur que tu me fait avec ta fic, j'en suis encore toute émue... _

_**Lecteur** (j'espère qu'il se reconnaitra ): Merci beaucoup ^^. _

_**Hana:** Plus la peine d'attendre, il est là! _

_**LoverBooks7:** Merci! _

_**Japonapied:** Et oui, voilà la suite! Merci de laisser une review, même si tu ne fais pas partie de la communauté de . Ça me touche énormément ^^. (c'est la même chose pour tout les invités, d'ailleurs!) _

_**Kyami:** Merci! C'est vrai que certaine héroine sont impossibles... J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant Alysse! _

_**Yuna:** Je ne comprends pas vraiment où je parles de l'âge physique d'Alysse, mais à chaque fois que j'écris quelque chose, c'est toujours dans un but précis. Alors peut-être que oui, c'était intentionnel... Un énorme merci pour ta review, je ne savais pas que mon histoire pouvait suscité autant d'engouement! Mais tu n'es plus obligé de recharger la page, puisque le nouveau chapitre est là!_

_**Clockworkangel77:** Et oui, je suis Québécoise, donc, tu dois savoir de quelle tempête de neige je parle -_-' J'aurais trouvé ça bizarre si un méchant comme Pitch n'avait pas de plan B... Mais.. ce fameux plan restera un mystère pour le moment! ^^. _

_**CHOD17:** Et bien, voilà la suite! _

_Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews! Et merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes. J'ai pratiquement atteint la barre des 1000 vues et c'est grâce à vous tous! *sort le champagne* _

_J'arrête avec mon blabla interminable et je vous laisse aux bons soins du chapitre 4 ! _

* * *

Un vent puissant passa au-dessus du Groenland, déversant sa fureur glacée sur la calotte de neige principalement inhabitée. Heureusement, puisque le phénomène météorologique rugissait à plus de trois cent kilomètres heures et aurait dévasté les petits villages de l'île qui se seraient trouvés sur son passage.

Il n'était pas rare de voir le Piterak, comme les locaux l'appelait, se déchainer de la sorte. Par contre, les turbulences qu'il causait cette fois étaient justifiées. En effet, si le vent était aussi en colère, c'était parce qu'un esprit osait le chevaucher. Et pas n'importe lequel. Un de ceux que le vent catabatique détestait, un esprit qui apportait la chaleur et le temps doux.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jack Frost, le Piterak le tolérait, mais pour ce qui a trait à l'esprit du printemps...

Il ferait tout pour qu'elle fasse un plongeon dans l'océan...

Après s'être laissé tombée du traineau de North, Alysse s'était laissé attraper par le premier vent venu. Une petite bise, un peu fraiche. Grossière erreur...

Cette dernière c'était rapidement mêlé au Piterak qui balayait la région nordique que la jeune esprit survolait. Après avoir été balloté dans tout les sens et après avoir passé à deux doigts de terminé sa course sur la calotte de neige vierge, elle réussit néanmoins à s'extirpé du vent violent lorsqu'il survola une partie de l'Atlantique.

Elle se frictionna les bras, grelottant de froid. Un vent avec une température d'environ quarante degrés sous zéro, très peu pour elle. Surtout que cela lui rappelait l'autre crétin givré...

Rageusement, la jeune fille survola l'Europe à toute vitesse, avant de terminer sa course en Asie. Elle passa au travers d'un lourd nuage noir qui se creva à son contact et libéra toute la pluie printanière qu'il portait.

Alysse descendit du ciel, complètement trempé et frappa furieusement de son poing le tronc d'un arbre qui se couvrit de bourgeons roses. Elle émit un rire amer et passa sa main légèrement endolorie sur son front, repoussant par la même occasion les mèches détrempés qui collait à ce dernier.

Elle se laissa glisser le long du tronc. Une fois au sol, elle enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle fixa la terre à sa gauche, qui commençait à verdoyer. L'esprit du printemps laissa l'une de ses mains choir au sol. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire grand-chose pour le moment...

Juste resté là, sous la pluie froide du printemps à laissé agir sa magie sans réellement la contrôler...

Une petite fleur, jaune comme de l'or, se mit à pousser entre ses doigts. C'était étrange qu'elle soit seule, cette espèce poussait toujours en épais buisson. La châtaine sourit tristement. Cette plante signifiait bien souvent la persévérance.

_Une Alysse..._

L'esprit ferma les yeux quelques instants, savourant l'odeur chaude de la terre humide qui avait le don de l'apaiser. Elle soupira de bien-être, sentant son amertume diminuer, comme emportée par les perles cristallines qui cascadaient sur sa peau.

Soudainement, la jeune fille eu le réflexe de se frotter le bout du nez, après qu'une goutte de pluie beaucoup plus froide que les autres lui soit tombée dessus. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de retrouvé une fine couche de glace sur sa peau.

Sa pluie printanière s'était transformée en pluie... Verglaçante?

Alysse soupira d'agacement, avant de se relever, faisant craquer le givre qui recouvrait maintenant ses vêtements. Elle se donna un élan et une fois dans les airs, se courba vers l'arrière pour atterrir sur une branche de l'arbre auquel elle s'était assise quelques minutes plus tôt. S'appuyant sur le tronc mousseux, elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et lança un regard mauvais en direction d'un point sur sa droite.

Elle avisa une arabesque de gel qui était en train de se former sur l'un des arbres et s'exclama :

-Sors de là! Niveau discrétion, tu frôle le zéro...

Sans mauvais jeux de mots...

Une légère vapeur qui semblait répondre à la colère sourde que l'esprit sentait gronder dans son ventre, était en train de se former tout autour d'elle et au ras du sol, à mesure que la fine couche de glace translucide fondait et s'évaporait.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau tendre de son bras, laissant de légères marques rougeâtres, lorsque l'esprit de l'hiver sortit de sa «cachette».

Alysse lui lança un regard noir, signifiant clairement qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir, alors qu'il sauta léger comme une plume dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta à environ deux-trois mètre de distance, espace qu'il jugeait sécuritaire pour le moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Siffla-t-elle, entre ses dents.

Jack se mit à jouer nerveusement avec son bâton, le faisant habilement tournoyé entre ses doigts. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, tout en pinçant les lèvres. La petite Quenotte, assise sur son épaule piailla à son oreille, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il devrait arrêter de faire poireauter l'esprit du printemps...

Il releva la tête et se mit à fixer le regard à l'éclat vert pailletés de lumières, comme les feuillages.

-Je... Commença-t-il.

Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux glacés par l'eau de pluie et continua en soupirant :

-Je voulais m'excuser.

La châtaine haussa un sourcil. Étrangement, plutôt que de s'apaiser, sa fureur ne fit qu'enfler de plus belle. Elle s'écria :

-Ah oui, la belle affaire! C'est bien beau tenter de t'excuser pour apaiser ton esprit, mais sache que le mal est déjà fait! J'en ai plus qu'assez pour qu'on me prenne pour ce que je ne suis pas! Vas-t-en et ne m'approche pas ou je t'enferme dans un arbre!

La petite Quenotte fila se réfugier dans la poche de son amie. La pluie avait redoublée d'intensité, comme sur le coup de la fureur de la jeune fille. Elle se détourna et au moment où elle allait prendre son envol, le gardien de l'amusement l'attrapa par le poignet.

Au même moment, le tonnerre gronda. Un orage. Phénomène courant lorsqu'un front chaud rencontrait un front froid...

L'esprit de l'hiver avait réagit par instinct. Normalement, il aurait laissé couler et aurait quitté l'endroit. Mais les paroles de la jeune esprit printanière l'avait mis hors de lui. Comme pouvait-elle seulement affirmer qu'il n'était pas sincère? Bien sur que oui, il désirait ce faire pardonner!

Alysse se retourna vivement, tout en fixant son poignet qui commençait à se recouvrir de givre, élégante arabesque de glace. Étrangement, elle ne ressentait que très peu le froid qui se dégageait de Jack Frost. Et lui, en contrepartie, l'a trouvait plutôt... Tiède?

La châtaine avait les yeux plus rond encore que les œufs de son ami lapin. Elle s'écria, tout en se dégageant vivement :

-C'est la neige qui te bloque les oreilles ou te le fais exprès? Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'approcher!

Le gardien serra un peu plus fort son bâton, au point où ses jointures blanchirent. Il écarta soudainement ses bras et rétorqua :

-Il moi j'en ai fichtrement rien à faire! Je...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une longue racine brunâtre l'attrapa par la cheville pour le projeter plus loin, sur quelques mètres de distance. Il atterrit lourdement au sol et roula plusieurs fois sur lui-même dans la boue, avant de s'arrêter. Sur le dos, les bras en croix, le jeune homme haletait. Il était immortel et ne pouvait pas mourir d'un tel impact, mais bon sang que c'était douloureux!

-Quenotte, tu vas bien? marmonna-t-il, entre ses dents.

Un piaillement venant de sa poche lui confirma que la petite fée des dents n'avait rien. Il se redressa en grimaçant et vit le long fouet végétal reprendre tranquillement sa place sous terre. Le colibri sortit de sa poche, excepté quelques plumes retournées et des yeux ronds comme des billes, elle allait bien.

Jack lui murmura qu'il valait mieux qu'elle parte, ne voulant pas que ça minuscule amie se blesse par sa faute. La fée lui fit un regard désolé et s'envola à toute vitesse entre les arbres, prenant un chemin qu'elle connaissait pour retourner au Palais des Dents.

Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, il scruta la cime pour se rendre compte que l'esprit du printemps avait filé.

-Elle veut jouer à ça...

Il attrapa son bâton qui avait roulé plus loin et secoua sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place, avant de s'envoler vers le ciel.

Il monta rapidement, crevant la couche orageuse. Après avoir évité la horde d'éclairs qui sévissait dans le ciel, l'esprit de l'hiver et du froid arriva finalement de l'autre côté, là où le ciel était dégagée et d'un bleu pur. Il fit du surplace pendant quelques instants, cherchant des yeux la silhouette de l'autre esprit des saisons. Il l'a repéra aisément et balança un rayon azuré dans sa direction.

Alysse l'évita à la dernière seconde, en effectuant une vrille qui l'amenait à quelques mètres de sa position initiale. Elle remarqua que le bas de ses capris avait complètement gelée. Ce n'était pas passé loin...

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? S'exclama-t-elle.

Jack attrapa son bâton recouvert de givre à deux mains et se plaça en position défensive.

-Et toi, avec ta stupide racine?

-Tu tiens vraiment à finir cette journée dans un arbre?

Le gardien de l'amusement resta de marbre, mais répondit tout de même :

-Comment tu comptes faire? Y'a aucune plante à proximité pour...

Décidément, il n'allait jamais pouvoir terminer une seule phrase! Il releva prestement son bâton pour se protéger et un bruit sourd lui indiqua qu'il avait bien fait. Deux armes en bois, des tonfas, venaient de faire leur apparition dans les mains de la châtaine qui s'était élancée vers lui. Il remarqua que le lierre de sa veste avait soudainement disparut. Probablement transformé en ces armes...

La jeune fille appuya un peu plus fort, faisant trembler leurs bras. Elle fixa directement Jack Frost dans les yeux et il put y lire une colère sourde, mais aussi, un gouffre sans fond de tristesse, de mélancolie...

Des yeux qui demandaient désespérément de la reconnaissance. Le même genre de regard qu'il avait dû afficher durant ses trois cents dernières années...

Alysse remarqua le regard qu'il lui portait. Prenant peur qu'il découvre se qu'elle avait gardé caché durant si longtemps sous sa carapace de sourire et de joie, elle fit partir l'un de ses tonfas vers les côtes de l'autre esprit, le forçant à reculer pour éviter l'estocade qui aurait pu lui briser les os. D'une main experte, elle fit tournoyer les armes en bois et s'en suivit une pluie de coup qu'il peinait à éviter avec son bâton. Dès qu'il vit une ouverture, il lança une gerbe glacé dans sa direction et, profitant de sa diversion, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se laissa tomber dans le vide.

L'esprit du printemps se déplaça vivement vers la droite, évitant le rayon. Remarquant que l'autre avait disparut, elle piqua à toute vitesse vers le sol. Elle repassa au travers la couche nuageuse et se retrouva trempé en à peine quelques secondes. Soudainement, la pluie qui l'entourait se changea en neige, humide et collante, et elle se retrouva ballotée par le blizzard. Ne pouvant plus bouger et rendue quasi aveugle par l'impressionnante tempête de neige qui l'encerclait, elle ne vit pas le coup venir et qui lui força à lâcher ses armes. La châtaine les vit à peine disparaitre, alors qu'elle lâchait un glapissement de douleur.

Un éclair illumina les alentours, avant de les rendre encore plus sombres qu'il ne l'était. Elle sentit une légère peur s'insinuer au creux de son ventre. La neige, l'obscurité... Tout ça n'était pas pour elle. Le vent l'a lâcha brusquement, comme pour la punir, et la jeune fille ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait même pas voir là où elle allait s'écraser...

Elle sentit quelque chose autour de sa taille et sa chute fut abruptement déviée. En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva le dos plaqué contre le tronc rugueux d'un arbre et le bout recourbé du bâton de Jack directement placé sur sa gorge.

Haletante, la jeune fille remarqua du coin de l'œil ses armes qui étaient tombées à une centaines de mètres de là. Suivant son regard, l'esprit de l'hiver appuya un peu plus fortement son bâton sur la gorge de la jeune fille.

-N'y pense même pas, lui répondit-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes, à se défier du regard. Ce fut Jack qui rompit le premier le silence, en soupirant fortement. Il passa une main dans ses mèches folles :

- Pourquoi tu... commença-t-il.

Il baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de continuer :

- Depuis quand cachais-tu toute cette rancœur?

Surprise de sa question, la jeune fille resta muette, sa colère complètement douché par la culpabilité. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'emporter de la sorte. Elle n'était pas Nat...

Elle fit lentement un pas vers l'arrière et elle se fondit peu à peu dans l'écorce de l'arbre. Lorsqu'elle eut complètement disparut et que le tronc se fut recouvert de mousse et de lierre, le gardien fit un tour sur lui-même, la cherchant du regard.

La voix de l'esprit du printemps résonna, de l'autre côté de la petite clairière où ils se trouvaient.

-Trois cent cinquante ans... Ça fait trois cent cinquante ans que j'essaie désespérément d'attirer leurs attentions... Mais il n'y a jamais rien qui fonctionne. Trois cent cinquante ans que je cherche ma place...

Alysse passa derrière son oreille les mèches mouillées qui lui collaient au front, ferma les yeux et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, avant de s'appuyer sur l'arbre duquel elle venait de surgir. Elle avait l'impression qu'une pierre venait de tomber au fond de son cœur qui battait douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique ou qu'on s'acharnait à lui broyer les tripes. Elle entendait son sang qui battait furieusement à ses tempes.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que l'autre esprit des saisons s'était assis sur la branche où ils se tenaient tout les deux, quelques secondes plus tôt. Il l'a fixa droit dans les yeux, là où la colère avait fait place à la tristesse, et dit :

-J'ai moi aussi passé trois cent ans à tenter de me faire une place. Mais toi, tu avais Bunny... Tu n'étais pas complètement seule comme je l'ai été...

La châtaine se mordit la lèvre et baissa son regard vers le sol, incapable de supporter les iris, aussi bleu que les glaciers du jeune homme qui la transperçait. Elle était littéralement rongée par sa culpabilité...

-Oui... commença-t-elle, difficilement. Bunny m'a probablement aidé à...J'adore Bunnymund, mais lorsque je ne suis pas dans l'ombre de Dame Nature, c'es dans la sienne que je suis...

Jack se releva et plana doucement jusqu'à elle. Se tenant à un mètre de distance, il pencha la tête sur le côté pour tenter d'apercevoir les yeux d'Alysse, qu'elle tenait obstinément baissé vers le sol.

-Et tu ne lui à jamais dit?

L'esprit du printemps secoua négativement la tête.

-Je n'ai jamais osé... Il serait trop triste...

Le vent passa entre eux, faisait voler les mèches de la châtaine. Elle accueillit se dernier, doux comme une caresse et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsque la brise, ni froide et pourtant ni chaude s'arrêta, Alysse inspira profondément les odeurs de la terre avant de lâcher :

-Pendant un temps, j'ai même été jalouse... Jalouse de toi...

-De moi? S'étonna le gardien. Mais pourquoi? Tu avais tellement plus...

La jeune fille releva les yeux et répondit :

- Si je te dis « Couvres-toi ou Jack Frost va te mordre le nez» ?

-Ah..._ Ça_...

La voix de l'esprit du printemps se fit de plus en plus chevrotante, au fur et à mesure qu'elle continuait de parler :

-Oui, ça! Tu ignores à quel point je t'ai envié pour _ça_. Mon nom, Jack, n'existe nulle part... Dans aucun récit, aucune expression ou proverbe... Rien. Et pour avoir _ça_, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi. Même le peu de souvenirs qu'il me reste de ma vie en tant que mortelle...

Elle passait volontairement le fait qu'une fleur portait son nom... Ou plutôt qu'elle portait le nom d'une fleur, puisque selon ses maigres souvenirs, elle le portait déjà bien avant de mourir... Souvenir était un bien grand mot. Elle n'avait que de vagues impressions ou images qui lui revenaient en tête et lorsqu'elle tentait de les ramener à elle, ils lui échappaient. Ce qui l'enrageait le plus, c'était de savoir qu'elle avait eu deux frères, mais qu'elle était totalement incapable de se représenter leurs visages ou même dite leurs prénoms...

L'esprit du froid écarquilla les yeux. Des souvenirs. Lui, il s'était battu corps et âme pour avoir les siens. Il jeta un regard lourd de reproches à la jeune fille. Il marmonna entre ses dents :

-Toi au moins, tu en avais des souvenirs...

Alysse ne répondit rien, ayant bel et bien entendue la remarque du jeune homme. Ce taire était peut-être la chose la plus sage à faire pour éviter une nouvelle querelle entre eux.

La châtaine ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la terre aux pieds du gardien. Comme prise d'une vie soudaine, le limon se mit à vibrer et une petite pousse verte en émergea. Elle se mit à croitre rapidement, jusqu'à s'arrêter sous la forme d'une fleur aux corolles aussi blanches que la neige et au cœur rosé.

Intrigué, le garçon aux cheveux blancs fronça les sourcils avant de regarder fixement l'esprit du printemps, vraisemblablement à l'origine du phénomène.

Alysse comprit que son message n'avait définitivement pas passé et elle se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Normal que l'esprit de l'hiver ne comprenne rien au langage des fleurs...

-Les fleurs sont porteuses de messages... La pivoine est un symbole de sincérité et signifie, dans certains pays : pardonne-moi pour ce que j'ai fais...

Jack resta surpris quelques secondes, avant de finalement éclater de rire. Elle avait une drôle de façon de s'excuser, mais à chacun sa méthode...

Lorsque sa joie soudaine fut apaisée, le jeune homme s'appuya sur son bâton et son sempiternel sourire mutin étira ses lèvres.

-C'est pardonné... Si tu pardonnes les paroles que j'ai dites...

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça.

Subitement, elle porta la main à sa nuque. Quelque chose de léger et de –poudreux?- venait d'effleurer sa peau. Elle se retourna d'un bloc en direction du tronc et remarqua, appuyé sur l'écorce, un magnifique papillon aux ailes diaphanes et verdâtres.

L'insecte agita doucement ses ailes, avant de venir se poser sur l'épaule de l'esprit du printemps qui restait totalement abasourdis. Pourquoi un papillon nocturne venait la voir à cette heure de la journée? Surtout que cette espèce n'existait normalement pas en Asie...

-Pourquoi Manny t'envoie? Marmonna-t-elle au lépidoptère.

En guise de réponse, le papillon lune frotta lentement ses antennes plumeuse sur la joue de la jeune fille.

-Où est-elle? S'exclama soudainement Alysse après une minute de silence.

Le messager de l'Homme de la Lune agita une nouvelle fois ses antennes et s'envola lorsqu'il fut certain que l'esprit avait bel et bien compris le message qu'il lui apportait.

Lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision, la châtaine se retourna en direction de Jack Frost et lui dit, tout en affichant un air désolé :

-Je dois filer... J'ai euh... Une urgence...

L'esprit d'un printemps s'envola dans un coup de vent dès qu'elle eut terminé sa phrase, ne laissant qu'une odeur d'herbe fraichement coupée et de fleurs derrière elle.

La curiosité du gardien de l'amusement avait été piquée par l'étrange insecte, dès que la jeune fille avait prononcé le surnom de l'Homme de la Lune. Elle aussi recevait donc des messages, par voie détournée certes, mais des messages tout de même, du tout premier gardien. Et c'était surtout le _elle_ qui l'avait intrigué...

Il s'envola à son tour et suivit discrètement Alysse, jusqu'à l'océan Pacifique. Il avait dépassé les côtes d'Hawaii depuis un bon moment, lorsque l'esprit de l'hiver s'arrêta net. Il écarquilla les yeux devant l'impressionnante tempête qui était en train de prendre forme dans les eaux chaudes du plus grand océan du monde.

Alysse soupira devant l'ampleur anormale du cyclone qui n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver là d'ailleurs, puisque la «saison» des ouragans dans cet océan ne commençait que le premier juin... Elle comprit pourquoi l'Homme de la Lune lui avait demandé d'agir au plus vite, c'était du sérieux...

Des vagues de plusieurs mètres de hauteur vinrent se fracasser contre ses pieds, devenant de plus en plus hautes et menaçante avec le temps. La jeune fille mit rapidement ses bras devant son visage lorsqu'un fort vent souleva une gerbe d'écume et d'embruns dans sa direction. Elle inspira profondément et pénétra au cœur du cyclone en création.

Les alysses étaient reconnues, durant l'Antiquité pour apaiser les rages. C'était exactement le rôle qu'elle allait jouer, apaiser la colère d'un esprit aussi ancien que la Terre...

Jack aperçut la silhouette de l'esprit du printemps disparaitre dans l'imposante tempête et pendant plusieurs minutes, rien ne se passa. Puis, graduellement, la fureur du vent et de la pluie sembla s'amoindrir jusqu'à totalement s'arrêter. La masse nuageuse se s'effilocha et finit par laisser passer les rayons ardents du soleil. La surface de l'océan était redevenue aussi calme et lisse qu'un miroir, brisée ça et là par les derniers remous d'une vague.

Lorsque la tempête eut disparut, l'esprit de l'hiver resta totalement coi devant la scène qui se tenait sous ses yeux.

Alysse se tenait à genoux devant une silhouette enfantine, à la crinière plus rouge que les feux de forêt, et essuyait tendrement les larmes qui maculaient le visage de l'enfant. La fillette enlaça soudainement la châtaine et lui planta un baiser sur la joue avant de disparaitre sous la forme d'une bruine fraiche.

Le gardien se rapprocha de la jeune fille et dit :

-C'est elle Dame Nature, pas vrai?

Ce n'était pas une véritable question...

Le jeune homme avait bien vu le regard que l'esprit du printemps avait posé sur la fillette. Il était doux et attentionné, comme l'aurait été celui d'une grande sœur. Il était... Sincère. Et pourtant, elle devait constamment vivre dans l'ombre de cette légende qu'elle venait de réconforter. C'était à peine croyable...

Lui qui pensait que la châtaine détestait Dame Nature de par sa condition... Il avait visiblement tort.

En y repensant bien, il était dans la même situation avec North, la plus grande légende de l'hiver...

Surprise, Alysse ne fit qu'ouvrir et refermer la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Personne n'était au courant de son deuxième rôle, même son ami le Lapin de Pâques n'en savait rien. C'était un secret entre l'Homme de la Lune, Dame Nature et elle. Et la raison pour laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à détester Nat...

Et Jack Frost avait tout découvert.

L'esprit du printemps fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Elle fuit, laissant l'esprit de l'hiver en plan...

* * *

_Et voilà, fidèles lectrices (j'espère offusquer personne en employant le féminin?), la fin du 4e chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut! En tout cas, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire! Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain est en route, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre une date, je suis en plein mi-session et je suis débordée de devoirs... C'est même un miracle que j'ai trouvé le temps pour terminé ce chapitre... _

_Merci encore pour votre lecture et votre indéfectible loyauté, j'en suis toute émue! _

_Bisoux!_

_Review?_


	6. Chapter 5: Réveil et Panique

**_*L'auteure tente de se cacher des projectiles que ses lecteurs/trices voudraient lui envoyer* _**

**_Je sais! Je suis complètement impardonnable! Je ne vous avais pas oublié, loin de là... J'ai juste eu des mois affreusement chargés... Fin de DEC (l'équivalent du BAC en S), un cours d'été qui est toujours pas terminé (je m'emmerde en plus!), l'arrivée prochaine d'un déménagement =_=', le début de l'université, la création de mon cosplay pour Otakuthon (pour les québécoises, j'y serais et samedi, je vais faire Toudou Heisuke d'Hakuouki (vous ne pourrez pas nous manquer, on est un groupe Hakuouki avec des haoris bleus ciel et un drapeau de la sincérité XD) et peut-être même Alysse! * *) et je crois que je passe des trucs, mais vous ne voulez pas savoir ma vie..._**

**_Fin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis encore désolée pour cette longue attente... Et je sens que certaines d'entre vous vont vouloir m'assassiner... _**

**_Avant de pouvoir vous laissez au chapitre (je sens que certaines vont juste passer directement à cette étape XD) je vais répondre à vos si charmantes reviews que j'adore!_**

**_HikaruMichaels: _**_Comme tu as vu, mes études sont passées effectivement avant Mais bon, il est là maintenant! _

**_Yuna: _**_Merci! Tu as pas idée comme j'ai cherché pour les tonfas... Des fouets en lianes auraient été plus simple.. mais comme Sandy en avait déjà... et puis un bokken aussi, mais ça ressemblait trop aux sabres de North. Bref, j'ai galéré pour trouver un arme! Ah! Là je comprend ta question... En fait... je croyais que j'en avais déjà parlé dans le prologue, on dirait bien que j'ai oublié! _

**_Momo-chan: _**_Sempai!__ Cette fois-ci aussi, ce n'est pas une illusion... Je vais presque croire que je ne poste jamais et que le monde perdre presque espoir dans mes posts T . T Merci! Je fais beaucoup de recherches sur les plantes, pendant que j'écris.. En fait, j'ai toujours mon wikipedia, mon livre de botanique et quelques pages sur le jardinage d'ouvertes!_

**_LilweenGalatrass: _**_Attend de voir Dame Nature plus tard *soupire* XD Je voulais justement brisé cette idée préconçue qu'on a souvent sur ce personnage... Et quoi de mieux qu'un enfant pour piquer des crises pour tout et n'importe quoi? XD. Tu sais quoi, Bunny ne va pas en croire ses oreilles... Mauvais jeu de mots. Bon la suite est pas arrivée très vite, mais elle est là!_**_  
_**

**_LoverBooks7: _**_Merci!_****

**_Lepapillonbleu: _**_Et oui, je suis québécoise! Par contre, je ne peux pas m'avancer à dire que Dame Nature est réellement méchante.. C'est une enfant, capricieuse surtout! XD Sinon, je vais tenter de faire Alysse le dimanche à Otakuthon, peut-être que je pourrais t'y croiser! ^^, _

**_amazone98: _**_PARCE QUE! XD J'avais trop envie de faire ça! Bah oui, elle se fait la malle... Tu vas comprendre un peu plus tard... Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, selon-moi, dans celui-là, en fait, il me déçoit un peu... Mais j'espère que tu vas aimer quand même ^^, _

**_Delph: _**_AH NON! Il ne faut pas que je manges, alors qu'il est 2h du mat! Vilaine Delph, tu me donnes encore faim! Je vais aller me chercher des cerises avec tout ça, nan! Avec un post qui m'avait déjà donné faim en plus T. T J'aurais bien aimé faire bavé Jack un peu plus.. mais ça aurait été presque de l'acharnement rendu à ce point XD Vous semblez toutes l'avoir appréciez, le truc de l'arbre! Ça m'a pris du temps pour l'écrire, cette dispute en plus... Oh oui, on va en apprendre des trucs sur Dame Nature, ne t'en fais pas! Je crois que j'imaginais justement Jack avec cette petite tête du genre: j'ai encore fait un truc, moi et je ne sais pas quoi! XD Il semblerait que tu n'as pas réussi à kidnapper mon prof... ou sinon, c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il m'a recalé pour 4%... T . T J'espère vivement que tu vas aimé la suite! Même si je ne l'aime pas trop _

**_CHOD17: _**_Merci!_

**_Foxyju: _**_Merci beaucoup, je suis honorée d'être ta première fanfiction sur ce fandom! Ça m'en a pris du temps et du courage pour faire ce chapitre, mais il est là maintenant! _

**_caro-hearts:_**_ Et bien, elle est là! ^^, _

**_Quenotte: _**_Oh! Ma petite Quenotte! Tu es passée sur ma fic * * Merci encore! Bah oui, tu es tout le temps avec Jack, je ne pouvais pas t'oublier! XD Et voilà la suite! _

**_Moon Plume: _**_Oh, ils vont bien finir par s'entendre à un moment donné XD Tu vas voir, pendant tout ce temps, j'ai réfléchis à la suite et je sais ce que je vais en faire. Pardon pour mon long retard.. mais voilà la suite! _

**_ :_**_ Merci! J'espère que tu vas aimé la suite ^^, _

* * *

_Mars 2013- Région des Grands Lacs, Canada_

Jack Frost s'ennuyait à mourir, même si techniquement, il était déjà mort. Il attendait, perché sur une branche, dans cette région de l'Amérique du Nord depuis des heures maintenant qui lui paraissaient interminables. Il venait tout juste de faire tomber une- autre- importante couche de neige et la plupart des congères atteignaient désormais les trois mètres de hauteur.

Bon il devait se l'avouer, il s'était particulièrement défoulé sur l'ouest québécois, battant ainsi des records qui dataient de quarante ans... Il avait fait tout ça pour attirer un certain esprit dans cette région. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas encore manifesté, alors que le printemps était tout proche.

Le gardien de l'amusement avait réfléchit pendant des mois à ce qu'il avait vu, pratiquement un an plus tôt. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver d'explication plausible, ou plutôt sensée, entre Alysse et Dame Nature. À chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il finissait toujours avec plus de questions que de réponses. Il avait tenté, durant tout ce temps de trouver l'esprit du printemps, mais elle lui échappait, comme un rayon de soleil que l'on tente d'attraper.

C'est-à-dire, mission impossible.

L'esprit de l'hiver avait donc fait tomber un niveau record de neige dans la région des Grands Lacs. Premièrement parce que la proximité de l'eau facilitait la chute de neige et deuxièmement, parce qu'il était ainsi plus près de Jamie.

En pensant à son ami, Jack Frost eut soudainement marre d'attendre l'esprit du printemps et s'envola en direction de Burgess. Il restait encore quelques heures à l'après-midi et les enfants de la petite ville attendaient avec impatience une dernière bataille de boules de neiges, avant que les températures ne deviennent trop clémentes.

Lorsque sa silhouette ne fut plus qu'un point dans le ciel, une petite voix flutée d'où perçait une légère colère, s'éleva de derrière un arbre :

-Je croyais qu'il ne s'en irait jamais!

La silhouette d'une fillette aux cheveux roux, apparut alors qu'elle bondissait hors de sa cachette, tout en tirant par la main une autre personne. Elle s'exclama, avec un étrange enthousiasme :

-Allez Alysse! J'ai envie de provoquer une grosse inondation!

La rouquine exagéra grandement le mot «grosse» tout en agitant les mains, comme pour montrer l'ampleur de son futur désastre.

L'esprit du printemps secoua la tête et répondit :

-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Nat. Il y a trop de population dans cette région...

La plus jeune, du moins en apparence, croisa ses bras et gonfla ses joues sur le coup de l'irritation. Elle rétorqua entre ses dents :

-Tu n'es pas drôle et de toute façon, il y a tellement de neige que ça va en faire une toute seule lorsque tu vas la faire fondre...

Alysse soupira et dit, en ébouriffant les cheveux couleur feu de Dame Nature :

-Juste une petite alors...

L'esprit ancien poussa un soudain cri de joie et couru en direction des rives à moitiés fondues du lac Huron, prête à faire un carnage écologique dont elle avait le secret, même si l'esprit du printemps ne la laisserait pas entièrement faire ce qu'elle voulait.

La châtaine soupira à nouveau. Sous son souffle, la terre, dépouillée de sa neige par la chaleur que dégageait l'esprit, se mit à vibrer et un épais bosquet de fleurs blanches et aux feuilles obtuses se mit à pousser. Des patiences, aussi appelé Doche dans certaines régions française.

Alysse rigola devant l'ironie que le langage des fleurs lui envoyait. Elles lui demandaient de faire preuve de patience avec Dame Nature...

-Ça va, j'ai compris le message. Vous avez clairement un parti pris, d'ailleurs!

Après quelques secondes, le bosquet se mit à dépérir et les fleurs disparurent. Elles ne fleurissaient normalement qu'en juillet et août. Mars étaient beaucoup trop tôt pour cette pauvre plante.

L'esprit du printemps se dit qu'elle allait encore patauger dans la boue pour les deux prochaines semaines, mais c'était mieux que d'essuyer l'une des colères cataclysmique de Dame Nature.

La fonte des neiges était l'un des moments qu'Alysse détestait le plus. Certes, c'était son rôle, mais Nat s'invitait souvent sans crier gare, puisque la création d'inondation devenait plutôt facile et la jeune esprit devait alors jouer à la nounou ou au moins s'assurer qu'il y aurait un minimum de dégât...

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées lorsque Dame Nature cria son nom, tout en agitant la main. Elle lui répondit :

-J'arrive!

Elle s'envola pour aller se déposer en douceur sur l'épaisse couche de neige. Autant ne plus retarder l'évènement fatidique et commencer la fonte...

_Février 2014- Terrier_

Le soleil filtrait doucement entre le feuillage du Terrier, illuminant l'endroit d'une douce lumière feutré. Les premiers œufs sur pattes se promenaient entre les rochers et les troncs d'arbres, semblant jouer à se poursuivre. Le clapotis de la rivière colorée était plus qu'apaisant...

L'endroit entier respirait le calme et la douceur printanière.

Mais le calme fut momentanément rompu par le bruit rythmé sur l'herbe tendre. En effet, le maitre de lieu montrait clairement son impatience en tapant de ses pattes vigoureuses, le sol à ses pieds.

Bunny soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'agenouilla et utilisa le bout en bois de son pinceau pour tapoter les côtes de la personne qui dormait paresseusement sous un saule pleureur, confortablement installé dans un lit de fleurs et de jeunes pousses, tout en disant :

-Allez Lys'. Le jour de la marmotte, c'était hier...

Le pauvre instrument de peinture se retrouva presque instantanément recouvert de lierre et de petites fleurs roses.

-Manquait plus que ça, soupira le gardien de l'espoir.

Il fit mine de retroussé des manches et continua :

-Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes!

En effet, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il tentait de réveiller son amie qui n'était pas très hivernal et qui somnolait la plupart du temps durant la saison froide. Si l'esprit du printemps ne passait pas l'hiver au Terrier, on finirait par la retrouver endormie avec plusieurs petits animaux, dans le creux d'un arbre...

Il se pencha en direction du visage de la masse endormie et trempa les poils de son pinceau dans l'eau colorée à ses côtés. Le lapin de Pâques se mit à rigoler le plus silencieusement possible. Au moment où la première goutte de peinture tomba sur sa joue, l'esprit du printemps émergea de son sommeil et ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle évita le reste de la peinture en s'envolant prestement dans le ciel du Terrier.

La jeune fille essuya la goutte colorée sur sa joue et s'exclama :

-Bunny! Ça ne va pas non?!

Elle redescendit de quelques mètres, alors que son ami s'écriait, à grand renfort de geste :

-Ça fait plus d'une heure que j'essai de te réveiller, ma vieille!

Alysse se rassit souplement dans l'herbe et demanda, en baillant :

-Quel... jour on... est?

-Le 3 février, répondit laconiquement le lapin de pâques.

L'esprit du printemps se laissa tomber dans l'herbe verte et tendre, en gémissant. Foutu jour de la marmotte! Quelle idée absurde pour les Nord-Américains d'avoir créé une fête qui annonçait l'arrivé prochaine, ou non du printemps, basée sur le simple fait qu'un petit et insignifiant animal poilu voyait son ombre ou pas?

Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, la marmotte existait réellement parmi le monde des esprits. Ce n'était pas celles utilisées par les humains durant cette fête, mais le principe restait le même... Et Alysse devait apporter le printemps conformément à ce que prétendait la marmotte, affectueusement surnommé la nuisible par la jeune fille.

-Et? demanda-t-elle, sans grande conviction.

Bunny lui fit un regard contrit et répondit :

-Elle n'a pas vue son ombre...

La châtaine maugréa et plaça ses bras devant ses yeux. La nuisible n'avait pas vue son ombre, ce qui signifiait que le printemps était pour les trois ou quatre prochaines semaines. Et donc, la jeune allait devoir y mettre les bouchées doubles.

Lorsque la marmotte voyait son ombre, l'hiver devait continuer pour les six prochaines semaines et Alysse avait tout son temps pour préparer l'arrivée de sa saison. C'était ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière. La preuve étant la neige au mois de mars...

Elle se retourna sur le ventre et marmonna, entre les brins d'herbes et les tiges de fleurs :

-Réveille-moi dans... une semaine, d'accord?

Le lapin de pâques l'attrapa par le col et la souleva de terre, comme si elle ne pesait qu'une plume, ce qui devait être effectivement le cas et la jeune fille retient un hoquet de stupeur, les yeux écarquillés :

-Pas question! La dernière fois que tu as fait ça, tu as dormie deux semaines et demie et le printemps était une catastrophe!

-C'était pas en 68' ?

Les moustaches du Gardien frémirent.

-Justement!

La jeune fille leva les bras en signe de reddition et dit :

-Ça va... Je vais commencer par le Terrier, même si Pâques n'est que le 20 avril cette année...

La châtaine réussit à s'extirper de l'emprise de son ami et s'envola en direction des fleurs à peintures, tout en baillant sans retenue.

_6 mai 2014- Forêt de Burgess_

L'esprit du printemps marchait tranquillement dans la forêt, légèrement illuminé par le soleil de l'après-midi. Le vent souffla joyeusement entre les branches et Alysse ne peut s'empêcher de lever la tête, les yeux fermés, pour en savourer sa douceur. L'odeur de pluie lui assaillit les narines. Les nuages commençaient déjà à s'accumuler dans le ciel clair, prémices de l'eau que la jeune fille allait faire tomber plus tard en soirée.

Elle marcha dans l'herbe fraiche et le trèfle qui se recouvrirent de bouton d'or et de fleur rose. Les longues branches des arbres vinrent lui effleurer les bras, presque amoureusement, quémandant encore un peu de son pouvoir avant l'arrivée de l'été chaud et brûlant. La châtaine se mit à toucher quelques troncs ici et là, une mousse d'un vert clair se formant sur ceux-ci.

Alysse sourit et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe en riant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se rouler dans celle-ci, le cœur débordant d'une joie soudaine. Après quelques roulades, elle s'arrêta et se retourna une dernière fois pour se retrouver sur le dos. Elle fixa les pans de ciel qu'elle pouvait apercevoir par les éclaircies de la canopée, d'un vert soutenue, et sourit tendrement.

La pleine nature, il n'y avait que cela de vrai...

Alysse ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle sentie l'arrivée de plusieurs oiseaux. Certains picoraient quelques pousses de plantes ou encore les graines présentent dans le sol. Ils voletèrent près de l'esprit sans aucune gêne, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne leur ferait rien. L'un d'eux, un peu plus hardis que les autres, vint même se poser sur le bout de son nez, en piaillant.

L'esprit du printemps ouvrit un œil paresseux. Elle était bien là, sous le doux soleil d'après-midi, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait bientôt se lever pour aller dans d'autres pays, comme semblait le lui demander son petit ami à plume.

«Pars, esprit du printemps», pépia-t-il.

Soudainement, tous les oiseaux prirent leurs envols dans un tourbillon de plumes et de cris affolés. Alysse ouvrit les yeux sous la caresse soudaine des rémiges du volatil. Elle se releva à demi, prenant appui sur ses coudes et observa les alentours, se demandant bien ce qui avait fait fuir les pauvres petits passereaux.

Elle fixa un coin de la forêt où le feuillage créait une ombre plus dense et la jeune fille crut y détecter un mouvement, ainsi qu'une paire d'yeux jaunâtres.

L'ombre sembla devenir encore plus profonde, lorsqu'une lourde patte griffue, d'un noir d'encre se posa sur le sol, écrasant l'herbe et labourant la terre meuble.

L'esprit se releva d'un bon, mais ne sembla nullement impressionnée par la stature de l'ours noir qui venait d'émerger du sous-bois. Au contraire, la jeune fille se mit à sourire et à appeler doucement l'animal, tout en faisant émerger de terre, un buisson de petits fruits printaniers. Elle était plutôt en bon terme avec les ursidés, malgré leurs mauvais caractères au réveil de l'hibernation.

Des corolles de fleurs chatouillèrent soudainement les pieds de la châtaine. Alysse regarda vers le sol pour découvrir un épais buisson de Rhododendron d'un blanc laiteux. Leurs nombres l'impressionnèrent et elle remarqua que les tiges et les fleurs, se rendaient pratiquement jusque sous les pattes de l'imposant plantigrade.

La jeune fille resta surprise un moment. Cette fleur était un message de danger. Mû par un fort pressentiment, la jeune fille fit volte-face et prit son envol. Dû moins, elle tenta de s'envoler, mais après avoir plané sur quelques mètres, elle redescendit aussi rapidement vers la terre.

Dès que ses pieds retouchèrent le sol, le lourd animal s'élança vivement. Alysse savait pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à battre un ours à la course, mais elle se mit tout de même à courir à pleine vitesse. Quelques fois, elle esquissait un bond dans les airs pour tenter de s'envoler, mais à chaque fois, le vent lui faisait défaut et elle retombait après quelques mètres.

La châtaine évita un coup de patte, en se penchant vivement et en crochetant vers la droite. Son cœur battait furieusement contre ses côtes et semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, alors que l'ursidé se rapprochait à nouveau, s'étant quelque peu éloigné après une tentative d'envol de la jeune fille.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à cet ours! cria-t-elle vivement. Vent! Aide-moi!

Mais encore une fois, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, ce dernier ne semblait pouvoir l'aider. À moins qu'il n'était pas en mesure de le faire.

Le grognement que poussa l'animal initia une atroce frayeur qui coula dans les veines de l'esprit, tel un feu en fusion. Tremblante de tout ses membres, la respiration hachée, l'esprit du printemps avisa un arbre devant elle. Jusqu'alors, elle les avait évités en slalomant entre les troncs. Celui qui lui faisait face, un chêne, ne lui inspirait absolument pas confiance.

Le pauvre était d'une couleur grisâtre affligeante et ses branches, décharnées et dégarnies, pendouillaient tristement.

Alysse n'avait jamais tenté de se fondre dans un arbre mort, mais elle avisa la proximité de l'animal et n'eut pas d'autre choix. Elle tendit les bras vers l'avant et son corps entier disparut dans le tronc après quelques secondes.

L'esprit du printemps ne tenta pas de ressortir par un autre, ne sachant pas où elle aboutirait. Peut-être même qu'elle serait encore plus près de l'ours par la suite...

Un énorme choc fait contre le tronc fit crier de surprise la jeune fille qui resta sans bouger pendant quelques minutes, dans l'obscurité.

L'ours, dans sa course, venait de percuter la cachette de la châtaine. Sonné, l'animal s'assit sur ses pattes arrières et se frotta le museau. Une épaisse poussière noire s'en échappa et s'aggloméra en petit tas sur le sol. Le sable noir brilla d'un reflet violacé sous le soleil de l'après-midi, avant de disparaitre dans la terre. L'ours rouvrit ses gros yeux ronds et verts, et repartit en grognant, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi il avait foncé dans un arbre.

Lorsque les bruits de pattes se furent éloignés, Alysse appuya son front contre l'intérieur de l'arbre en soupirant de soulagement :

-Je ne suis pas Bunny, à courir comme ça...

Elle remarqua par ailleurs que celui-ci était creux et donc, mort depuis longtemps. Une pointe de tristesse envahit son cœur. La mort de chaque plante lui était douloureuse.

La châtaine poussa contre l'écorce pour en sortir, mais remarqua qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Une bouffée de panique l'envahit à nouveau, alors qu'elle appuyait à pleine paume contre l'arbre récalcitrant. Elle frappa une dernière fois de son poing, dans une tentative vaine, et laissa son bras retombé mollement.

L'esprit se mit à trembler. Soit elle devenait folle, soit l'obscurité à l'intérieur du chêne devenait de plus en plus épaisse à chaque secondes qui passait. Il lui semblait presque qu'elle pouvait attraper l'obscurité, tant celle-ci était devenue dense, pratiquement collante...

Brusquement, le sol de terre se déroba sous les pieds de la jeune fille, l'entrainant dans une chute de quelques mètres. Elle plaça instinctivement ses mains devant son visage, évitant par le fait même de terminer sa course avec le visage encastré dans le sol de pierre grise.

Alysse se releva lentement et enleva machinalement la poussière qui s'était collée à ses bras. Elle cligna des yeux quelques fois pour s'habituer à la faible luminosité qui semblait provenir de nulle part d'ailleurs. C'était un choc pour ses rétines, après l'obscurité totale du tronc où elle s'était retrouvée.

L'esprit du printemps esquissa quelques pas et se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle se trouvait sur une plateforme surplombant un large précipice. Son orteil accrocha un petit caillou qui chuta dans l'abîme, faisant courir l'écho de sa chute un peu partout. Devant elle, s'étendait une large cavité, semblable à une grotte, jonchée de stalactite et de stalagmites quelques un formaient de larges piliers lorsqu'il rencontrait son opposé. De loin, d'autres prenant la forme de –Alysse pencha la tête sur le côté- d'escalier?

Une forte odeur de moisi et de renfermé lui imprégna les narines, lui arrachant une grimace. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Tout était fait de pierre, rien ne poussait. Elle se sentait opprimé, comme prise dans un étau qui l'empêchait de bien respirer, et un mal-être lui donnait la nausée. Elle ressentait le besoin de sortir de cet endroit le plus rapidement possible.

La châtaine tenta de prendre son envol, et réussit avec surprise. Elle traversa le gouffre qui s'étendait à ses pieds et se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être le plafond. Elle ne rencontra que la pierre. Elle chercha désespérément pendant quelques temps, une sortie, au dû moins, l'endroit d'où provenait cette lumière. Ne trouvant rien, elle redescendit dans une autre portion de la caverne.

La jeune esprit poussa une légère exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le réseau de pierre qu'elle avait auparavant pris pour des escaliers, était véritablement des escaliers! Ils s'enchevêtraient dans tout les sens, créant un motif complètement incongru et de plus insolite. Le tout était soutenu par de grandes arches en pierre.

Un rayon de lumière vint jouer dans les yeux de l'esprit qui remarqua finalement, suspendues au plafond, un assortiment de plus d'une centaine de cages en métal. Elle s'envola à nouveau pour se rendre à celle qui se trouvait le plus près. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, avant de remarquer une petite plume brillante qui luisait faiblement, collée à l'un des barreaux.

La jeune fille tenta de l'attraper entre ses doigts, mais celle-ci s'effrita à son contact.

-Les petites fées des dents, murmura-t-elle...

-Quelle belle surprise nous avons là! s'exclama une voix provenant des ténèbres. Alysse, l'esprit du printemps... Jamais je n'aurais cru que...

Le corps du roi des cauchemars sortit de l'ombre, dans un tourbillon de sable noir, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres grises:

-... Tu viendrais jusqu'ici.

Pitch Black eut un rictus, tout en haussant les épaules et en agitant le bras de façon désinvolte :

-Suis-je bête... C'est moi qui t'ai conduit jusqu'ici.

Alysse recula dans les airs et son dos percuta l'une des cages suspendues. Fugacement, l'image des yeux dorés de l'ours lui revint en mémoire.

-C'était toi qui contrôlait l'ours! s'écria-t-elle.

L'homme applaudit deux fois dans ses mains, avant de dire, sarcastique :

-Bravo! Au moins, je n'aurai pas besoin de t'expliquer... Ça m'a pris deux ans pour réussir ce petit tour, pas mal non?

Son visage s'assombrit soudainement et son regard se fit plus dur. Il aurait pu agir beaucoup plus rapidement, si les Gardiens ne l'avaient pas enfermé avec ses propres cauchemars. Mater ceux qui s'étaient retournés contre lui, lui avait pris un temps fou et encore plus d'énergie...

Il leva un bras et agita l'index devant son visage, comme pour inciter l'esprit à se rapprocher :

-Allez viens, je veux juste discuter... Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

La châtaine ouvrit la bouche, mais le Pitch répondit à sa place :

-Et ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas peur... Je le sais.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir s'approcher, il soupira.

-Comme tu veux...

Un nouveau sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. L'esprit du printemps ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la langue de sable noir qui s'élevait dans son dos...

* * *

**_PAS TAPPER! Je sais, je ne devrais pas arrêter là... mais sinon, j'aurais dépassé mon quota de neuf pages par chapitres... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite va être plus rapide que ce dernier chapitre... _**

**_Surtout que celui-ci, je ne l'aime pas vraiement... Il ne se passe tellement rien dedans! _**

**_Mais bon, peut-être que vous avez aimer quand même?_**

**_Reviews et à la revoyure, mes lapinous! (tu vois Delph, moi aussi j'en fais des bizarres! XD) _**


End file.
